


【鳴佐】『扇居』1~20(完)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『扇居』

#古風/黑暗虐文/  
#浪人鳴X殘疾佐  
#有提及路人X佐情節不細寫，請自行斟酌、感情線和肉都是鳴佐  
#一篇思想有點噁心奇怪的文(?)毀三觀  
#佐弱化

『去木葉城的路上，有一座山中的村莊，謠傳村裡有一位啞巴美人，見過他的旅人都為他傾心，可惜美人心不在此，從未回應過任何人。』

漩渦鳴人也是在旅行途中聽到這個傳言的，去木葉城有兩條路，一條繞過山一條則是穿過，商隊或普通人大多都會選擇第一條，雖然要多花上一些時間不過路相對好走，鳴人則是選了後者，雖然很少有人會走這兒，選這的理由一是他一個人不擔心路難走，二也是對那個傳言有些好奇，旅途中看看美人也沒什麼不好的。

上山走了半天鳴人終於看到位於山中的小村，這條路商隊要走的確是麻煩了些，不過對他這種浪人來說道不是很難走，幸好再天黑前鳴人就順利的在村裡找到落腳處，一家小客棧。

長年習慣旅行的鳴人很容易就能和陌生人熟起來，老闆似乎也是因為很少有外來客挺熱情的，以前鳴人是和他師傅一起旅行，自從師傅去世後他變獨自一人遊走天下最近才又回到木葉附近，發覺這附近短短幾年也改變了不少。

「老闆你們這的酒樓在哪兒啊我說?」鳴人一邊咬著糰子，一問到剛剛聊開的客棧老闆。

「酒樓?我們這小村子哪有什麼酒樓阿，武士大人要去酒樓還是要下山吧，那木葉城就挺多的。」老闆笑著揮揮手給鳴人端上茶。

「嗯?可我在山下聽說你們這有個出名的啞巴美人啊?不是酒樓紅牌嗎?啊!還是就真的是傳言?」鳴人吞下最後一口丸子，拿起茶喝了一口。

「啊……你是說這個啊。」老闆說著像是知道了些什麼。

「武士大人想去扇居啊?」這時一旁的村民湊過來加進他們的話題。

「扇居?」鳴人歪了歪頭等著村民和老闆繼續說下去。

「這扇居啊…就是你剛剛說的那個在山下聽到我們村裡的啞巴美人住的地方阿……」客棧老闆開始悠悠的說著，這個啞巴美人和鳴人想的不一樣，並不是什麼酒樓的紅牌姑娘，甚至居然是個男人。

幾年前他被這裡的村人再河邊撿到，全身傷的可重了，斷了條手臂還瞎了一隻眼，大家都認為他大概活不成了，沒想到最後他還是活了下來，但之後村人便發現他似乎是個啞巴，從來不說一句話，精神也有些怪怪的連自己叫麼名字都不知道大概是個傻子吧，村民看他長的白白淨淨的就都叫他阿白。

之後大家也不敢讓一個來歷不明的人住在自家，但還算好心的村人們讓他住在河邊附近一個沒再用的小屋裡，幾個月後傷好了，阿白依然是那個樣子，不說話也不太回應人，大家就斷定他是傻子了。

他們這個小村窮，像阿白這樣一個廢人幾乎沒法幹粗活還不能溝通，誰願意養他，但本性算善良的村民也不可能隨隨便便讓一個大活人自生自滅，也就定時給他送去生活的必需品，也幸好那個啞巴也還有生活自理能力。

村子窮村裡的姑娘都不太願意留在這，村裡的姑娘不是成了親就是下山去城裡找好姻緣了，陽盛陰衰的這裡想下山去找個妓女都還得花不少錢，那個阿白雖然殘了但還真長得挺好的，可能比他們村裡的姑娘都還好看，住到那個小屋不久後村裡有個人給他送食物去時他正在換衣服吧，一個沒忍住就給上了他，他也沒什麼反抗跟傻了一樣。

之後這就變成這村裡默認的事情，給他送生活必需品，在他那洩欲，他沒同意同時也沒拒絕，不過呢一個傻子能表達些什麼。

「嗚哇……跟我想像的有點落差啊我說。」鳴人的想像中本來應該是做在酒樓裡不時人間煙火的高領之花什麼的，就像城裡的花魁，結果居然還是個男人嗎。

「失望了嗎武士大人，仔細想想我們這種小村子哪可能有什麼花魁呢。」客棧老闆笑著又給鳴人到了一杯茶。

「別這樣說阿，至少我覺得阿白長得可真跟花魁一樣好看阿，不過可惜殘了。」一旁喝著酒的村民跟著說道，讓鳴人又更想看看這個傳聞裡的啞巴美人了。

「聽你這樣說我還真想看看他呢。」會讓村裡的人都說跟花魁一樣好看的人，到底是個什麼樣子。

「去扇居阿……現在時間也不算晚不如我帶你去看看吧武士大人?」村民說著把酒一口氣喝完給老闆付了錢。

「喔?不會麻煩嗎?」鳴人眨了眨眼沒有要推辭對方的意思。

「不會不會，反這我們這些以山維生的人晚上也沒什麼事情幹。」村民說著站起身，鳴人把錢給了老闆後跟著他走了出去。

「話說為什麼叫扇居啊我說?」鳴人一邊走一邊問到，現在天色已經漸漸暗下來。

「這個阿……我記得是剛撿到阿白時他身上的衣服背後繡了一個扇子的圖案的樣子，不知道誰開始叫的之後大家都這麼叫了。」

「扇子?」

「是阿，我們先到我那裡拿幾個果子吧，去阿白那兒都要帶東西去是大家默認的，武士大人第一次來我拿給你吧別客氣，如果你之後還想去記得帶東西啊，什麼都可以。」村民說著領著鳴人到他家拿了幾個果子裝在袋子裡，還順便跟旁人打了招呼才離開。

之後他們出了村口往林子走去，鳴人看著四周有些偏僻，不過想起他們剛剛說那個扇居是在河的附近，的確不遠處傳來的水流聲。

再往前走一些果然看到了座落在和附近的木屋，遠遠的也有個人從對面走來，靠近些時舉手跟帶著鳴人的村民打了個招呼。

「你來找阿白啊?」

「我帶這位武士大人來看看，他聽說我們村有個啞巴美人很想親眼看看呢。」村民指著鳴人說著，鳴人友善的像對方點點頭，對方也小幅度的鞠了個躬。

「這樣阿，不過也別太為難阿白了他今天已經接了兩個人了。」他說著拍拍帶著鳴人的村民肩膀，變自己往村莊的方向走去。

「你看，那個也是我們村的人，找不到老婆一樣是來找阿白解決需求的。」在來人走後村民轉頭對鳴人說道，不只是那個人，連他也曾經試過，不過去年和一個姑娘好上了他也沒再來過了。

鳴人呆呆的點了點頭，覺得有些莫名但也不是說不過去，跟著村民來到了小屋前，村民熟練的打開沒有門鎖的木門，走了進去，鳴人跟在身後把門關好，轉過去就看到一個身著白衣的黑髮青年倚在窗台側坐，聽見有人聲也只撇過來一眼，然後便繼續看向窗外順手拿起放在一旁的一盤紅果，送了一顆進嘴裡。

「他就是阿白，總是那樣不大裡人的，不過也不會傷人，也你也別太奇怪。」

鳴人傻傻的點了下頭，看著眼前的青年，不要說是花魁了......簡直像是高潔的蓮花，和村民口中的故事完全連想不到在一起阿。

「進來啊武士大人，沒關係的。」村民說著脫了鞋率先走了進去，鳴人跟在他身後脫了鞋子踏到有些舊的榻榻米地板上發出咿啞的聲音，他偷偷瞄了一下屋內，還算整裡的乾淨，不過其實該說是沒什麼東西，地上鋪著一床床鋪有些凌亂旁邊擺著一個矮茶几上面就是一盤紅果。

見他們走進那人還是沒裡他們照樣側坐在那兒望著窗外，衣襬有些敞開，開衩處露出垂下來的腿白皙的皮膚，鳴人順著那人看的方向看過去外面也就是河而已不知道有什麼好看的。

「阿白啊，這武士大人旅途經過我們這兒想看看你我就帶他來啦。」村民對著黑髮青年說道，更像是在自言自語，那人從頭到尾也沒再看過來一眼，村民聳了聳肩像是也習慣了，把裝著果子的袋子拿給鳴人:「武士大人你這個等等給阿白吧，我就不打擾先回去了啊，晚了我家那口子會碎念的。」

「欸，不是我那個……。」鳴人本想跟村民解釋他其實並沒有對阿白有什麼非分之想，也就是想見一下傳說中的美人罷了，不過村民似乎是誤會了，不過也不怪他聽完他們那樣的故事還說想見他的人怎麼想都存有一些那種心思吧。

「武士大人就別說了，這種事大家不都懂嗎，阿白不會反抗的，你如果回來晚了門口那旁有油燈點著回來，林子裡晚上的路有點暗的。」村民說著拍拍鳴人的肩膀把東西塞給鳴人揮著手離開了，剩下鳴人一個人呆站在這屋裡屋主也不搭理他還真有些尷尬。

「那個……阿白?」鳴人試圖叫了黑髮青年，果然那人沒有反應，依然靠坐在窗邊，鳴人忍不住上下打量起眼前的人，真的不是知道他的故事怕誰都會以為他是隱居山裡的高人吧，即使村民口中他應該是被很多人碰過身子，不過身上卻沒有風塵的味兒，說是傻子......那眼神雖然靜又讓鳴人覺得很悲傷，像是沒有什麼能在乎了一般。

忍不住，鳴人盯著他看了很久，期間對方又伸手在茶几上的果盤裡拾起一顆紅果伸出舌捲入口中，簡直像是在誘惑人啊，鳴人趕緊甩甩腦袋他不是那種趁人之危的人，而且他也不喜男色……應該吧，看到這人之後鳴人有些不確認了起來。

隨著他的動作寬鬆的衣領滑了一些下來，那人也不在意就繼續靠在那發呆，從滑下的衣領可以看見裡頭透出的肌膚，依然是潔白，上面卻點著斑斑紅印，證實了村民口中的故事，也順帶提醒了鳴人他的確不是什麼高領之花。

兩人都沒有說話的過了些時間，那人在吞下最後一顆紅果時終於有了動作，鳴人還為此緊張了一下，只見他下了窗台慢慢跪坐在地上面對鳴人，本想開口說話的鳴人看著他傾身開始整理凌亂的床鋪。

敞開的領口可以讓鳴人幾乎全視他的上身胸前，明明練劍或在澡堂時看過那麼多男人的身體，但看見這人卻不自主的紅了臉不好意思了一下撇過頭，而阿白整理床鋪時鳴人才發現他的左手袖子空蕩蕩的飄著，這才想起村民說他是個殘廢這件事，忍不住看樣他被略長的頭髮蓋住的左眼，瞎了一隻眼又斷了條手臂嗎……

鳴人本還擔心阿白整理床鋪不會是想說他要做那檔子事情，卻沒想到他是想太多了，這人真心完全沒當他這大活人存在似的，把床鋪鋪好鑽進去拉起被子就閉上眼，讓鳴人又更尷尬。

「呃…那個，這個是給你的我說。」鳴人說著蹲下身盤腿坐下把袋子往床鋪的方向推了推，那人沒動甚至沒睜眼，鳴人忍不住伸手想搖搖他，對方卻再手碰到自己之前張開了眼睛，墨黑的眼幾乎看不見底像是要把他吸進去一般。

「呃…抱歉。」不自主就到了歉，鳴人收回僵在半空中的手自己搓了搓，視線不知道該放哪裡才好，那人還再盯著自己，鳴人甚至覺得自己像刀口上的魚肉，最後搔了搔後腦傻笑著說道:「那…那個我叫漩渦鳴人我說，是個旅人。」

黑髮青年眨了眨眼接著還是一陣沉默，鳴人也不怪他，畢竟人家都說了他是個啞巴還是個傻子，直到嘴角抽蓄了一下鳴人咻的站起身。

「那個我看你也累了……我就先走了阿，好好休息。」然後鳴人便抓起自己的佩刀穿起草鞋落荒而逃，連油燈都沒點就撞出了門。

鳴人跑出去後黑髮的青年慢慢坐起身，看著門口的方向盯了許久，最後還是閉上眼躺回被窩裡側身蜷縮著。

※

鳴人其實在一跑出門就有些後悔了，不過後悔的是他居然忘記點油燈了，在黑壓壓的夜間森林行走還真有些心驚膽跳，老實說他膽子挺小的，是指在對靈異事情方面，不過幸好這條路不長鳴人加快腳步不久就回到了村口，鬆了一口氣往客棧的方像慢慢走去。

一拉開客棧的門老闆看見是鳴人跟他打了聲招呼，現在樓下已經沒有什麼客人了，跟城裡不一樣，山中的村落基本上太陽下山大家都休息了。

「啊，武士大人這麼快回來啊怎麼樣見到阿白了嗎?」老闆一邊擦著桌子一邊問到鳴人。

「啊…是見到了。」鳴人忍不住回憶起那個美麗的黑髮青年。

「怎麼樣?雖然是男子阿白真的很美麗對吧，武士大人覺得如何?舒不舒服啊跟城裡的女人比起來?」鳴人從老闆的話裡聽出了一點猥瑣，看來也是像村民一樣認為他在那裡做了那檔子事了。

「別啊老闆，我沒做什麼的。」鳴人揮了揮手苦笑，自行往他的房間走去，身後還傳來老闆的聲音說著什麼大家都懂的不用不好意思，天知道他是真的啥都沒幹。

鬼使神差的鳴人晚上腦中一直浮現著那個男人，坐在窗邊的樣子，為什麼看起來那麼哀傷，其實他並不女氣長得好看是真的，不過若不是這個樣子，拿起武士刀也會是個風度翩翩的貴公子吧。

而且真的不像是傻子，反而鳴人覺得他心中應該想著很多事，不經想到村民說是在河邊撿到重傷的阿白，又是怎樣子的事情才會讓他斷了條手瞎了隻眼被人撿到呢，與其說他傻了鳴人更覺得那人是封閉了自己的心，好在意啊……為什麼自己會那麼在意一個見過一面的陌生人。

鳴人抓了抓頭埋到被子裡，扇居……扇子的圖案，總覺得…有點印象，算了明天再說吧。

※

他看見了兒時的自己，蹲在湖邊負氣的拿著石頭丟到水裡，身上有大大小小的擦傷是和別家孩子打出來的，看著水裡自己的倒影，一頭金髮被孩子們笑做異類，叫他怪物還沒有爸爸媽媽不跟他玩，小小的他伸手抹去眼淚。

『欸! 走開，你站了我的位子。』身後傳來了一個聲音還有些稚嫩也是個孩子，他轉過過身去，陽光照的刺眼，他看不清那人的模樣。

※

漩渦鳴人醒了過來，搔搔頭看著窗外已經是太陽高照，打了個哈欠，走到外面打了盆水洗臉，整理好自己的衣服晃晃的走下樓。

一下樓客棧老闆看見他就打了招呼，還問他昨晚睡的好不好，鳴人應付了下問老闆有沒有醒神的茶，他腦袋有點昏呼呼的明明都快睡到正午了，老闆應了聲回頭去裡面泡茶，之後鳴人又要了兩個肉包子墊墊胃。

「對了老闆，你們昨天說的扇居，我聽村民說是因為那個阿白穿著繡有扇子圖案的衣服所以才那樣叫的?」鳴人一邊啃著包子一邊問到客棧老闆

「啊…我記得是這樣沒錯。」客棧老闆思考了一下回答他。

「那個扇子圖案長什麼樣子?」鳴人總覺得有些印像但又想不起來是在哪聽過扇子圖案的東西。

「樣子阿……。」老闆又沉思了一下，隨後直接拿來了紙筆在上面畫了個圓扇的圖案:「大概是這樣子吧，我也不是很清楚，如果武士大人想看那件衣服阿白應該還留著吧，不過沒在看他穿過的樣子。」

「謝謝……這張紙能給我嗎我說?」鳴人盯著老闆話的圖案看了許久，還是沒想起什麼。

「可以啊，你拿去吧。」老闆大方的直接把東西拿給鳴人，鳴人接下後又看了一眼把它收進衣裡。

「謝謝。」 鳴人到了謝繼續咬著包子，說是肉包子不過裡面大半被野菜填滿，不過這種小村也不奇怪，鳴人兩三口把包子啃了一口氣把剩下的茶喝光。

「看來武士大人這是看上阿白了啊?」

「不不不，沒有的事。」鳴人臉紅了一下，連忙想否定，雖然自己真的很在意那名青年，但真的不是對他存有什麼骯髒的思想。

「好好，不過我勸武士大人不要費心思了，之前有個商人也是看上阿白，花了整整三個多月呢，阿白都沒答裡他一句話，最後他便放棄了。」

「我說…我真的不是。」鳴人聲音越說越小，不之為什麼的有一些心虛，自己不真的是看上那人了吧，不然怎麼老想他的事情，這是所謂的……一見鍾情?還是男人?還不是個正常的男人。

「好吧，那麼武士大人今天要離開了嗎?」幫鳴人收拾著桌上東西，老闆一邊問到，鳴人本來的打算就只是在這裡過一夜隔天就下山前往木葉城，不過……

「我…可能再多待幾天吧，這裡挺好的我說，還要叨擾你幾天了老闆。」鳴人說著，其實他心裡清楚最大的理由是因為自己實在太在意那個扇居的阿白了，不過說出去可又免不了被人調笑一番。

「歡迎啊!當然歡迎，我們這小村雖然平時沒什麼啊，不過幾天後有山神祭啊，武士大人要不要順便留下來看看啊?」老闆有客人當然是歡迎的。

「山神祭?」這個詞吊起鳴人的興趣，抬頭看著客棧老闆。

「就是類似祭典廟會啦，不過比不上城裡的規模就是小小的，因為我們村主要仰賴山過活，每三年就會舉辦一次，這時候村裡是最熱鬧的，武士大人來得真是時候阿。」老闆說著，也指了指店裡，有很多不是村內的人是山腳下的人特地上山來參加山神祭的:「那時候晚上會有小攤販，不果主要的活動是放水燈，燈最後會在下游湖那裡匯合，很漂亮的，武士大人也可以參加阿，那時候會有攤販在賣水燈，買了寫上願望去放就可以了。」

「這樣阿……怪不得今天好像比昨天熱鬧了一些，是在做準備嗎?」

「是阿，有流動的攤販這時候也會來我們村，武士大人等等可以去市集看看，平時沒啥東西現在可能會有些稀奇的小玩意兒或是零食什麼的，我就不奉陪啦先去忙了。」客棧老闆說完便去招呼其他客人了。

鳴人想著也是沒是，就順著客棧老闆的話出了客棧，問了路人市集的位置慢慢晃過去，這才發現昨天的村民帶著他時有有經過，不過那時時間比較晚了所以幾乎沒有攤販，現在正直中午又因為老闆口中的山神祭，還是有點小熱鬧的。

鳴人隨意的在市集晃了晃，有稀奇古怪的小玩意兒也有零嘴，鳴人剛剛就買了隻烤魚邊走邊啃，又看到一旁有婦人正在賣涼甜糕，有些半透明的甜糕上面灑著花生粉和糖粉，令人食指大動，走過去買了一份吃起來甜而不膩，一到嘴中很快化開來，想了想又打包了兩份。

婦人幫鳴人用竹葉打包好綁起來給他，鳴人付了錢後便提著甜糕走了，出了村口往著扇居的方向。

憑著昨日的記憶鳴人離開了村子，往河邊走著，不久後河邊的小屋出現在自己眼前，遠遠的看著村民口中的扇居，鳴人覺得自己簡直事著了魔，居然真的又跑來這裡，那人昨天甚至沒搭裡過他，甩了甩頭鳴人看著手中的東西還是決定去看一下，自己真的不是有其他心思…真的，好吧他自己都說服力了。

靠近了小屋，鳴人才輕輕的推開門一條縫隙便打住了身體，裡頭隱隱約約的傳來男人的低沉喘息聲，鳴人驚了一下卻忍不住又從門縫裡偷看進去，阿白躺在地上，衣裳凌亂，一個男人覆在他身上，他看不清他們下身的動作，不過用猜的也猜的出來。

從頭到尾阿白都沒有回應過，就只是像具屍體一樣躺著不管男人有什麼動作，男人把他擺城什麼姿勢他也不反抗，盯著天花板略濕的髮絲貼在他白皙姣好的面孔上臉頰帶著些紅暈。

鬼使神差的鳴人一直待站在那，直到阿白側過頭剛好往門口的方向看過來，四目相交鳴人愣了嚇一跳連忙闔上門逃開，縱使正被做著那種是，他眼裡依然沒有波瀾。

如果不是傻子，就真的是心已經死了吧……

轉身跑離開了幾步，鳴人走到河邊蹲下，用河水洗了把臉，默默的盯著河裡的倒影……以前自己也好像很常這樣看著河裡，大概都十五年前左右的事了吧，自己好像才六、七歲的時候。

鳴人低頭看到剛剛買的涼甜糕閩了下嘴，盯了很久還是默默起身走回扇居，走到屋外旁邊的牆靠著坐下，他知道牆對面正好就是阿白在的地方，簡陋的木屋隔音並不好，他還是能聽到裡面的動靜，他想摀住耳，那個如蓮花般的人不該被這樣對待，但他最終聽完了全程。

聽著男人的喘息，他不經想像出阿白在男人身下的模樣，居然有了些欲望，下流至極，他這麼嘲笑著自己，自己跟那些村民有什麼不同，鳴人想著抱住腦袋，把臉埋在膝蓋。

不久後裡面的聲音停下，鳴人抬起頭把耳朵貼到牆上，有腳步和布料磨擦的聲音，之後門開了，那個村民從屋裡出來往回村的方向去，鳴人躲在牆後，掙扎了一下最後還是站起身緩緩走到門口。

門一樣是沒有鎖的，他輕輕一推就開了一條縫隙，鼓起勇氣鳴人還是走了進去，把門關上就看見阿白還坐在凌亂的床被上又是望著窗外，衣帶還是繫的很隨意彷彿一扯就會掉，昨天身上的紅痕還沒消退今天又添加上新的，點點的落在他頸部胸前，怕是他看不見的地方有更多痕跡吧。

「那個…我剛剛不是故意的我說。」不知道為什麼鳴人一看見他老是想道歉，說不定這人根本不在意剛剛被他看到，不過至少他自己在意。

跟昨天一樣，阿白看見他進來了也只是瞥過來一眼，沒有再裡會他。

牆邊放著一袋東西應該是剛剛的男人拿來的，等了一下鳴人走過去在他床鋪旁邊坐下，也沒說話就跟著他一起看窗外，或許是時間太久了，阿白也覺得這人發什麼瘋轉過來看著他，一樣沒有說話，鳴人卻是樂了一下，至少他主動裡會他了。

「啊，你終於看我了。」鳴人興奮的說著，那人還是沉默，隨後鳴人尷尬的笑笑繼續說道:「呃…記得我嗎?昨天的那個漩渦鳴人。」

阿白還是一直盯著他，聽了他的話眨了眨眼，鳴人私自當作那是回答，笑了一下想到買來的涼糕，便提起來推了過去。

「這個給你的，是涼甜糕。」鳴人笑著說道，看著阿白盯著他推過去的東西沒有動作又連忙說道:「呃…我不是有想對你做什麼不用擔心，就只是覺得挺好吃的，那個……。」鳴人搔了搔頭自己在那裡慌張起來，沒想到阿白在他說到一半時就又轉頭去望窗外了。

「那個……吃嗎?」有些洩氣鳴人自己把竹葉拆開，拿出裡面的甜糕捧到那人面前，看著伸過來的手阿白低下了頭盯了一下又轉頭看鳴人，鳴人不好意思的笑笑把東西放下拿了一塊起來。

阿白還是只眨了眨眼，鳴人又把東西拿靠近一些，結果阿白到是直接轉過頭又不理他了，有些洩氣，鳴人低下頭，最後鼓起勇氣站起身繞到另一頭蹲下，阿白一下就看到突然又出現在自己眼前的鳴人。

「你放心我沒下毒下藥的我說。」鳴人拿起手中的甜糕在對方眼前吃了一塊下去開口說道，然後又拿起一塊舉到阿白面前，看他不動鳴人急了直接把甜糕貼在對方唇上:「真的，你吃一口很好吃我說。」

然後那人看了鳴人一下，最終張開嘴把那塊甜糕含入口中，鳴人甚至感受到對方溫軟的舌划過自己的手指，臉一下就脹紅成一片，看阿白把東西吃下去鳴人連忙收回手顫顫的舔掉手指上的糖粉，他並不是想間接接吻，只是…舔掉糖粉而已。

鳴人看阿白嚼了幾口把東西吞下去，總是面無表情的臉上居然現一絲變化，他皺了一下眉頭，真的只是一閃而過鳴人還是捕捉到了，舔了下嘴唇上沾到的糖粉鳴人就看阿白轉過身拿起矮茶几上放的茶杯喝著水，直到把整杯水都喝完了還順便拿了個果子丟到嘴裡。

鳴人傻看了一下又拿了一塊甜糕起來要給他，阿白這次連看都不看直接轉頭，鳴人猜想他可能不喜歡吧:「你不喜歡甜的嗎?」

阿白依然是沒有說話，連頭也不點一下，自己開始拿著水果啃起來，像是要洗去剛剛口中的味道，鳴人卻是有些欣喜，至少知道這個人不是完全沒有感覺的，暗自記下之後不要帶甜的東西給他，鳴人自己把剩下的甜糕通通吞下肚。

「那個……阿白?因為不知道你叫什麼名字所以我還是先這樣叫你了，我呃……不知道為什麼好像很在意你，啊!你不要誤會我不是想著要做那些是，只是…只是，啊!我到底在說什麼。」鳴人自言自語著最後抓著自己的頭髮亂扯，抬起頭卻看到對方居然正看著自己，不經覺得有些丟臉。

「抱…抱歉，我也不知道我在幹嘛，我好像打擾你很久了…我先走了我說。」鳴人說著站起身往門口走去，徒中又像想到什麼回過頭說道:「我下次會帶別的東西的，你有喜歡什麼嗎?」

阿白當然不會回答他，鳴人笑著搔搔頭離開了。

回到客棧鳴人枕在手臂上，拿出早上老闆畫給他的扇子圖案盯著看了許久……扇子。

※

『你誰啊你!這裡又不是你的!』小小的他抹了抹鼻子站起身和來人平視，對方也是個孩子各頭跟他差不了多少應該年紀也是差不多，有著一頭漂亮的黑髮跟這裡的人一樣的黑髮。

『這裡就是我的。』那人高傲的哼了一聲。

『憑什麼?!有寫你的名字嘛!』

『我要在這裡練劍，只會哭鼻子的小鬼去旁邊!』那人說道，小鳴人順著看過去看見那孩子腰上掛著把木刀，依穿著來看應該是名門世家的孩子。

『我才沒有哭鼻子我說!』

『睜眼說瞎話，吊車尾。』

『你才是!』

然後那一天，他和那個第一次見面的人在那個湖邊打了起來……

※

對了…曾經見過的，那個團扇圖案，那個黑髮的孩子，他…叫什麼呢?

※

晚上鳴人在吃飯時間出了門，昨天他就發現了山裡的夜晚比平地來得寒冷許多，於是在出門前鳴人套上了袢纏才出去，因為祭典晚上漸漸有一些攤子，茶房打烊的時間也比平時來得晚些，村子的中央搭起一個簡易的供俸臺，之後村民們應該是要在那裡擺放供俸山神的物品，他聽說還會獵一隻山豬什麼的。

鳴人在賣食物的地方晃了一圈，手上多出好幾樣食物，因為不知道阿白喜歡什麼他乾脆都買一點，然後便摸著黑往扇居的方向走去，遠遠的鳴人看見河旁的小木屋傳出一絲燈光，其實他很怕又會在裡頭看到別的男人壓在阿白身上，他總覺得他會忍不住把那些男人從阿白身上拉起來，但仔細想想自己跟他們不也是半斤八兩，鳴人陷入了煩惱。

走到門口時鳴人先把耳朵貼到門上聽了一下，裡面沒有聲音，他才輕輕推開門，沒人，一個人都沒，前兩次看到都看著窗外呆坐的阿白也不知到哪裡去了，鳴人走進屋內仔細看了下確實不在。

可是這天色都暗了阿白能跑去哪，實在放不下心鳴人把手上的東西都先放在屋裡又走出了門，出了門後想著外頭這麼黑又折回去點了阿白門口那個油燈才出去。

他在小屋四周轉了一圈也沒看到人，有些著急，他怕他會出事情，後來鳴人在河旁比較濕的土地看到了鞋印，他猜想可能是阿白留下的，順著鞋印往林子較深的地方走去，走到一半就看見一雙木屐，鳴人蹲下把他撿了起來，想著阿白不會是到河裡了，是出了意外，難道是自殺還是什麼?

在鳴人胡思亂想時，旁邊的樹叢傳出沙沙的聲音，鳴人嚇了一跳轉過身去提起由燈照著發出聲的方向，結果眼前出現的是眨著眼看他的阿白，讓鳴人呼鬆了一口氣，一是還好他沒出事，二是擔心是什麼動物或者……鬼怪什麼的。

「我去你屋子沒看到你順著腳印找來，還擔心你是不是出了事啊我說，天這麼暗了不要亂跑很危險阿。」

聽著鳴人的話對方好像不是很在意，走進了一步伸手勾過鳴人手上拿著的木屐放到地上自己彎腰穿了起來，鳴人這才發現他身上有些濕漉漉的尤其是頭髮還在滴著水脖子上掛著一條毛巾布，難道是去河裡洗澡?

「你下河裡洗澡了?」鳴人看著他提問，現在天氣不是很炎熱尤其晚上太陽下山的山裡反而有些涼颼颼的，鳴人伸手握住對方的手，果然冷冰冰的，忍不住抓起來就用雙手幫他摀熱一點放到嘴前呵氣。

阿白看著鳴人的動作沒有抽開手，就看著他不知道什麼時後會放開自己，鳴人過了一會兒才意識到自己又有些失禮了，連忙放開對方被他用的暖上一些的手，手被放開後對方默默的把手收回去又看了鳴人一眼。

鳴人有些不知所措，發現對方身上只穿了單件的薄衣，甚至還有些濕的貼在皮膚上，在這種天起肯定冷的，不經看到他有些發白的嘴唇，雖然對方並沒有表示出自己冷的感覺，鳴人還是脫下身上的袢纏披到阿白身上，在對方看過來時像笑的跟他說道:「先披著吧，感冒就不好了。」

對方沒有拒絕，可能是覺得暖還伸手拉了拉他的衣服這讓鳴人很開心笑著跟他說要不要回去屋子，阿白沒有回答他自己轉頭就往回走了，這讓鳴人又有些洩氣的在原地嘆了一口氣，前面的人走了幾步卻發現鳴人沒跟上來回頭看了一眼，發現阿白居然主動裡自己鳴人整個精神都來了一下子竄到對方旁邊。

「回你屋裡吧，我給你帶好吃的來，希望你會喜歡。」鳴人對著阿白說道，雖然對方沒有看他讓他有些像是在自言自語。

回到了屋內鳴人看阿白披著他的袢纏直接鑽到被窩裡，總覺得他也是感覺冷的，只是沒什麼表情，不經想到難道他都在河裡洗澡?現在不是最冷的時候至少不至於下雪，如果真是冬天用河水擦身體都覺得凍人。

鳴人走過去在阿白床邊坐下推了推他，阿白才轉過身露出隻眼睛盯著他，鳴人便笑著拿起他剛剛放在這裡的那些吃的問他要不要吃，然後阿白便坐起身還是只看著他，鳴人當作這是要了就拆了個竹葉包著的飯糰拿到他面前，對方看了一下接下來咬了一口，鳴人一直偷偷的觀察，這次沒有露出不喜歡的表情，雖然還是那付臉不過到是一口一口的接著吃。

「太好了，我還擔心你又會不喜歡，話說我這樣一直來找你，你會不會嫌我煩啊我說。」鳴人看他沒有不喜歡鬆了一口氣，又開始自言自語起來:「唉…其實阿我總覺得你不是傻子也不是啞巴，如果哪天你能對我說話就好了，為什麼不說話呢……。」

「怎麼樣好吃嗎?」看著阿白一口口的咬著鳴人問到，當然沒有得到回應。

「你一定有傷心的事吧，這隻手也是……。」鳴人低頭看到對方空蕩蕩的左手，伸手抓住袖子的尾端搓揉著衣角，對方並沒有看他雙眼一直盯著前方，但鳴人總覺得他是在看更遠的地方，他觸碰不到的地方。

明明是不熟悉的一個人，前幾天才知道對方的存在，為什麼那麼在意這個人，好想……好想看這張臉笑起來的樣子，想聽他叫自己的名字，笑著叫自己的名字，那一定是最美的光景吧。

「扇居…村人說你當初穿著繡有扇子圖案的衣服所以這裡才叫這個名字。」鳴人一邊自言自語一邊從身上拿出老闆話的那個扇子圖案的紙條看著:「我總覺得...看過類似的圖案，很奇怪吧應該是很小的時候的事了…是在湖邊吧，我遇過一個黑髮的男孩，他衣服的背後好像就繡著類似的圖案，太久以前了記得不是很清楚。」

鳴人一邊說著，阿白把飯糰吃完了，在鳴人提到扇子時不明顯的頓了一下，之後側身把袖子從鳴人手裡抽出來，手捏緊了被子整個人埋到被窩裡，論鳴人問他要不要再吃點他帶來的別的東西都沒裡再他。

最後鳴人把帶來的東西都給阿白包好放在茶几上，想已自己的袢纏還在阿白身上，不過對方也沒有要起來的意思，鳴人只好對著手哈了口氣自己推開門離去……幸好自己不是容易感冒的人。

※

『呼呼…你，你很厲害嘛。』小時後的他大字型的躺在地上，身上髒兮兮的累的喘氣。

『哼!吊車尾。』對方也沒好到哪裡去，一樣身上掛了不少彩坐在地上。

『不要老是那樣叫我!我有名字的我說!』小鳴人跳起來手插著腰指著對方大聲說道:『記住了，本大爺叫漩渦鳴人我說!』

『喔。』對方拍拍身上的灰塵站起身露出一個不屑的表情轉身就要離開。

『欸!你還沒跟我說你叫什麼名字阿!』在對方走掉之前鳴人又叫住對方。

『啊…我叫宇……我幹嘛告訴你這個吊車尾。』對方說道一半又高傲的抬頭哼了一聲。

『你說什麼!?』一聽對方的話鳴人又氣的跳腳。

『哼!等你哪天打贏我，我再告訴你好了。』黑髮的孩子勾起嘴角笑了一下轉身離去。

對了......他背上是繡著團扇的圖案。

※

鳴人回到客棧時已經不早了，本想著是要摸黑去房間，裡頭卻隱約的還傳出一絲燈光，推開門雖然裡面已經沒有其他客人卻看到客棧老闆在那裏搬著東西，看到鳴人進來轉頭跟他打了招呼。

「喔!是武士大人啊，還在想說這都什麼時候了你還沒回來，去那兒溜搭了啊?」老闆把手上抱著的東西擱到桌上問到鳴人。

「呃……。」鳴人在猶豫著要不要實話實說，如果說他在扇居那裡待了一晚，老闆肯定又要用有色眼光看他了，如果真有嚐到什麼甜頭還不算冤，不過他就只是待在那看人吃飯而已啊，多純潔。

「唉，別不好意思了，你是去扇居了吧，早些時候有人看到你往那兒走去，武士大人你這可真是看上阿白了啊?他不理人的對吧?別費心思了。」

「啊不……話說老闆你這是在做什麼啊我說?搬這麼多東西。」不想繼續這個話題，而且鳴人也不覺得啊白真像老闆說的完全不理人，至少今天還主動回頭看自己了不是嗎，然後鳴人轉移話題到老闆搬著的東西上，看起來大部分都是食物乾糧還有酒類。

「啊這個啊，明天祭祀用的。」老闆說著拍了拍桌上放的箱子又說道:「明天村中心會架一個地方，大家把供品都放到那兒去祭祀山神。」

「喔…那要不要我來幫你啊我說?」鳴人說著拉起袖子往前走了幾步。

「不用不用，就剩這個，然後明天才拿出去。」老闆說著把一袋東西放到桌上拍了拍跟鳴人表示已經結束了:「啊，這個送你吧，還有明天早上有祭祀山神的表演可以來看看。」

「這是…酒?」鳴人接過老闆給他的一壺東西放到鼻下嗅了嗅:「這…我不喝酒的我說。」

「明天晚上也有表演的啊，通常大家都會聚在那裏一邊喝點酒什麼的，這就送你，難得祭典小酌一些也無仿啊武士大人，不然帶去給阿白喝也可以，他皮膚那麼白喝了酒應該很漂亮吧哈哈哈。」客棧老闆一邊說著一邊拍著鳴人的背然後笑著走進裡頭。

鳴人無奈的搔搔頭，又看看手裡的東西還是把它拿回房了。

 

※

那之後，他還見過那個孩子幾次，一樣是在那個湖邊，幾乎每次見面他們都會打上一架，用對方的話來說是切磋，不過到後來更像是在打鬧，結束後那人總會拿出他說是從家裡帶出來的木魚飯糰分給他一個，兩個孩子坐在湖邊看著水面一口一口的吃著飯團。

『欸…我問你啊……。』小小的他有些猶豫的吃著對方給他的東西一邊開口。

『嗯?』那人瞥了他一眼挑眉。

『那個……。』

『幹什麼磨磨蹭蹭的，有話快說。』那人把飯糰丟進嘴裡拍拍手有些不耐煩的轉過頭來看著他。

『好啦，就是那個你…不怕我嗎?』

『哈?我為什麼要怕你，你還打不過我呢。』黑髮的孩子一臉莫名奇妙的看著他。

要說為什麼嗎…大概是，他低下頭金色的髮絲垂到眼邊……

※

接受別人的東西總要回點禮，隔天鳴人幫客棧老闆搬東西去祭祀的地方順便看看地點，大部分還在搭設，除了他們也有很多其他村民來放供品，也有來找老闆聊個兩三句的，把東西搬完後鳴人看老闆也正跟別人搭話就打了個招呼自己去逛逛了。

除了一些小吃攤位，還有賣一些小玩意兒的，之前鳴人沒仔細看，其實他也算是童心未免，在一個賣面具的地方買了一個狐狸面具就掛在腦袋上，又買了一些吃的，就準備去找阿白。

離開時因為不想在被人看到他又跑去找阿白給老闆笑話，鳴人把面具扣在臉上走出村子。

走著走著遠遠的那座小屋出現在自己眼前，鳴人走到門口依然是小心的先偷聽一下裡面的動靜確定沒有奇怪的聲響，也許是最近大家都在關心祭典他幾次來都沒再撞到有人在阿白的屋子裡，但推開門一看阿白又不在裡面，退出屋來，鳴人繞著屋子轉了一圈發覺後面河邊蹲了一個人影。

阿白似乎也沒注意到他，蹲在那裏看著河面發呆不知道在想什麼，鳴人看著那人身上還批著自己的袢纏在心裡偷笑了一下，輕手輕腳的走過去拍了下他的肩膀。

阿白慢慢轉過頭看到鳴人卻是瞪了下眼睛站起身退後了一步，不料後面就是河腳一滑整個人就往後倒眼看就要摔進河裡。

「欸!小心啊!」幸好鳴人手快，一把扯住對方拉回來，卻因作用力阿白整個人摔在他身上，兩人碰!的跌成一團，鳴人揉揉腦袋剛剛的撞擊把面具也撞掉了看著趴在他身上的人，幸好沒掉進河裡，阿白看起來雖說纖細到底是個男人壓在他身上也是挺疼的。

「欸…沒事吧?」鳴人扶著對方的肩膀，看阿白慢慢爬起身跪坐在他面前看著他的臉眨了眨眼又低下頭看鳴人扶在他肩上的手，鳴人以為他不喜歡他碰他連忙把手收回來:「抱歉。」

結果阿白卻是拉回他的手翻過來看，剛剛嗑到地上剛好有些石子手掌擦破了皮，不過只是小傷。

「啊…沒事的，我皮粗放著明天就好了。」鳴人笑著手回手在身上抹了一下，自己站起身就要去拉阿白，阿白卻是自己默默爬了起來拍了拍衣服下擺，然後看了下鳴人伸手拉過他到河邊蹲下用河水給他洗了洗手掌上沾著的沙粒，從衣服裡拿出手巾撕開來包在他手掌上，手法很是熟練讓鳴人有些意外。

「你……。」

沒等鳴人說話，阿白幫鳴人包好手上的傷後，就自己站起身走回屋裡了，鳴人愣了一下連忙跟了上去。

鳴人手上拿著東西和剛剛掉的狐狸面具推開門，卻看到阿白赤裸著半身正在拉衣服剛剛穿的那件衣服被他丟在腳邊鳴人嚇的連忙轉過身，過了好一陣子才慢慢轉過頭，阿白依然背對著他站著低頭不知道在做甚麼。

靠近一點鳴人才看到他原來是在綁衣帶，因為只有一手所以很不好用，也綁的歪七扭八的，這也是為什麼他的衣服老是看起來鬆垮垮的吧，有些猶豫鳴人還是開口。

「那個…我幫你綁吧?」鳴人小心的問道，一邊指著他凌亂的腰帶，聽了鳴人的話，阿白抬起頭看著他，然後坦然的轉過身去面對鳴人，鳴人看他是答應了便先伸手幫他把衣服拉好在解開凌亂的衣帶重新綁好，他盡量控制著把視線放在衣服上，不然他可能又控制不住的臉紅了。

「來，好了我說。」鳴人放開手，看著自己綁得整整齊齊的衣帶點點頭。

阿白也低頭看了一下覺得沒問題就彎腰撿起換下來的衣服掛在窗邊，又撿起鳴人的袢纏拿舉到他面前。

「啊，謝謝。」鳴人接過袢纏把他稍微折了一下，鳴人把東西拿走後阿白跪坐下正在整理自己的床鋪，還是疊得很慢，鳴人靜靜的看著他熟練的用單手摺好被單放在角落，又把矮茶几拉到中間，上面還是放著一盤水果，阿白拿了一個果子遞給鳴人，這讓鳴人驚喜的瞪大眼，即使那個東西是昨天他帶給他的。

「給我嗎?」鳴人慢慢蹲下坐到阿白對面，在看到那人點了點頭後小心的把東西接過來:「…謝謝我說。」

把東西給鳴人後阿白靜靜的喝著茶，鳴人也默默的咬了一口果子，很甜…該不會是不喜歡才拿給他吧，鳴人一邊咬著一邊偷看著阿白，他這次換了一件深色的衣服，更襯托出他皮膚的白皙，沒有衣服之前鬆垮的樣子反而讓他更像是個貴族少爺，舉止優雅。

「阿白…村裡的祭典活動…你會參加嗎?」鳴人想到客棧老闆說的有放煙花廟會水燈等等的活動這樣問到阿白，阿白聽到他的話抬頭看了他一眼又低下頭去，把茶杯擱到茶几上側過身又開始看著窗外。

想想也是，被當作傻子的阿白幾乎不會離開這裡，在村子裡也指是被村民用來洩欲的存在又不會說話，怎麼可能參加什麼祭典，所以以往他都是一個人呆在這吧，又暗又冷……不過有人也沒有比較好，幾次的觀察鳴人確信了他不是什麼傻子，但是為什麼要這樣活著……他不敢開口問，不知道自己會不會管太多了，他又能待多久，再怎麼樣村裡的活動結束了他也該走了，阿白明明只是個素不相識的人吧……但是真的很想，看他笑一次。

「你有看過煙花嗎?天上那種，很漂亮的，啊…不過村裡放這裡樹木那麼多不知道看不看的見……沒關係，我給你帶來吧，很漂亮，你會喜歡的我說。」

聽了鳴人的話，阿白轉過頭，鳴人看他似乎有興趣的樣子，也不知道是怎麼從那章面無表情的臉上看出有興趣，更加興奮的說道:「晚上!晚上我給你帶來吧?好不好?」

「那我們說定了喔，啊!對了都忘了我給你帶吃的，你早上有吃過東西嗎?吃過也沒關係可以晚點再吃，不過這個也不站胃。」阿白也不說話鳴人自顧自的就自己決定了要和阿白一起放煙花，又想到他早上買的小東西，他看下來阿白好像很喜歡吃那種紅果，就在市集上轉了一圈買了過來，然後又買了幾串丸子，特別挑了鹹味的。

「你大概不喜歡甜的，我挑了鹹味的，你吃吃看?」鳴人拿了一串沾著醬的丸子給他不過阿白興致缺缺的樣子，到是直接略過鳴人手上的東西，自己拿了鳴人放在旁邊的紅果裝到盤子裡。

「啊…你果然喜歡這個嗎我說?」鳴人也不在意，笑著收回手把團子放回竹葉上，看著阿白塞了兩個果子到嘴裡，臉頰有些鼓鼓的像小動物一樣煞是可愛。

「你喜歡的話我再多帶一些給你吧?」

也不算作是回答，阿白只是又丟了一顆進嘴裡，但這倒是讓鳴人決定要再多帶一些給他。

「我晚上可以再來找你嗎?我們一起點煙花，這裡旁邊就是河也剛剛好我說。」鳴人起身，盤算著晚上要去買手持煙花，很多小孩姑娘都喜歡那玩意兒在廟會上很常看到。

自己決定好後鳴人還是把那些團子包起來放到茶几上，拿起自己的袢纏跟阿白道別，說晚上再來找他，阿白當然還是沒有裡他。

※

鳴人穿上袢纏走後阿白微微側過身，看到鳴人忘在這的狐狸面具傾身拿過過他端在手上看了一會兒，最後拿著他往旁邊倒，側身頭倚在剛剛疊好的床鋪上看著狐狸的面具最後閉上眼把面具扔到一邊。

「……鳴…人。」

 

※

『不是啦就是……村裡的孩子都叫我怪物。』小小的他說著低下頭撿起地上的小石子在手中把弄然後丟進湖裡，水面泛起一波波漣漪，因為和大家不一樣的容貌他遭受白眼很久了又沒有父母只有一個師父，但那人留給他一筆生活費說要出門取材已經有些日子了，其實到哪裡他總是遭受人歧視，因為這頭金髮和藍色的眼睛臉上還有像動物鬍鬚一般的記號，小孩都笑他是狐狸變的妖怪。

『噗，白癡嗎你。』那人聽了他的話卻是噗疵一聲笑了出來。

『幹嘛又罵我白癡!』小小的他直接跳了起來怒瞪對方。

『他們因為你的外貌不一樣所以討厭你，那是他們鑑識淺薄。』對方慢悠悠的拍拍衣服站起身:『我知道你這種髮色在北邊的國家很常見，還有眼睛……不是很漂亮嗎，像是天空一樣。』

小小的他微微發愣的看著對方靠近的看著他的瞳孔，自己眼裡也印出對方的模樣，總是正經八百板著的小臉露出一絲絲天真的笑容。

『像天空一樣，很自由的顏色。』

※

 

「啊，武士大人一上午不見啦。」鳴人回到村裡沒多久就撞上正要回客棧的老闆跟他揮了揮手，上午因為在搬供奉的東西他已經休息了一上午，等等還是要做生意的，畢竟難得村裡有這麼多人潮，商家們怎麼可能放過這個機會呢。

「嗯，到處晃了晃，村裡可真熱鬧啊我說。」鳴人走在老闆身旁，說是熱鬧也只是比他來的時候熱鬧了些，遠不及城裡的程度，另外他也是打算先回客棧休息一下所以也同跟老闆順路了。

「可不是嗎，晚上更熱鬧的，我也就趁下午做做生意，晚上大家都去村中心的廣場了，我們那也沒啥生意好做。」老闆一邊說著一邊走，很快他們就回到了客棧，鳴人也就順便在這裡填了一下肚子，每次去阿白那他老是不自覺的盯著人家發呆，然後一古腦兒的把東西全塞給他，也不知道阿白到底喜不喜歡，不過看他今天願意裡自己總覺得還是有所進步的吧。

想想老闆之前曾說過有個商人追求了阿白三個月他裡都沒裡人一下，不經覺得自己還算是幸運的了，不過等等…他這是在追求阿白嗎，不是個應該是想跟他做…朋友?可是看到同性朋友會不自主臉紅嗎?鳴人又陷入深深的思考，他對一見鍾情對象還是男人這種事並沒有太深的概念。

我只是想看他笑而已啊……。

※

『欸，那個我說，我們是朋友了嗎?』小鳴人在對方離開之前抓住那人的衣服，瞪大眼睛問到，他是第一個稱讚自己外貌的同齡人，不要說是孩子們了，連大人討厭他的也多的是，也就自己師傅和一處私墊裡的伊魯卡老師對他好，自來也不在的時候大多都是那位老師照顧他的，不過伊魯卡同樣有很多學生，鳴人並不是為一個孤兒能分到的關注自然也只比他人多上一些，這些全然不夠。

『嗯?幹嘛這麼問。』那人側過頭，對他的話提出質疑讓小小的他有些心急了起來，難不成對方根本只是耍耍他而已?

『你看我都還不知道你的名字?難道我們不是朋友嗎?』

『哼，不是說了等你打贏我再告訴你嗎，吊車尾。』黑髮的孩子揮開他的手，依然是高傲的哼了一聲，不愧是貴族少爺小脾氣多得很，揮開鳴人後拍了拍衣服又甩頭離去:「明天見。」

小鳴人看著那人背上的團扇圖案對他做了個鬼臉。

※

「啊，吃飽了，沒想到老闆你煮的拉麵那麼好吃啊，跟我在木葉城裡吃的可以比了我說。」鳴人一口氣喝完了麵湯放下筷子對在店裡忙來忙去的老闆說道。

「過講了武士大人，我這哪能跟城裡的東西比呢。」老闆笑著把鳴人桌上的餐具收收起來放到托盤上，看老闆又去忙後鳴人拿好自己的東西，先是回了房間帶上了老闆給他的酒，拿著酒瓶晃了晃，想著因為是祭典找阿白喝點酒應該沒關係吧，他並沒有什麼骯髒的心思他是認真的，接著鳴人準備去市集晃一圈，冬季山上的天色暗的晚，大概在一個時辰左右的時間天色可能就會暗下來，在那之前他還得先去買些東西，而且也說好了要買煙花去阿白那兒，不知道他會不會喜歡。

那種東西說是挺漂亮的，不過通常是姑娘和小孩子特別喜歡，自己則是本來就喜歡些小玩意兒，每當旅行途中遇到廟會祭典之類的活動都喜歡買來點個，圖個樂趣，同樣也有人覺得無聊就是了。

鳴人離開了旅店，外頭天色已經漸漸轉紅，但因為祭典的關係反而是更加熱鬧，早上裝飾掛起的燈籠有些已經點著了火，再晚一些天色暗了，一路的燈籠也應該會別有一番風味。

鳴人又經過賣面具的攤子，下意識的往頭上一摸，想到他早上買的狐狸面具貌似是落在阿白那裡了，沒想到今天戴著面具會嚇到對方，現在回想起來阿白看到他時的表情時在有些奇怪，明明都是攤著一張臉，居然會露出驚訝的樣子，說是因為陌生人的關係也說不過去，雖然不想承認，不過對阿白來說應該誰都算是陌生人，並且他本人並不在意。

人潮比他預期的來得多，主要也是這的村子小相對的就擁擠了，鳴人走得有些慢還要小心不撞到到處亂跑的孩子手上拿的蘋果糖，他可不想被糊的一身糖霜。

晃了一圈鳴人終於找到賣煙花的攤子，不意外的攤前擠了一群小姑娘，他一大男人去買煙花時老闆笑著問他是要跟對象一起放的嗎?鳴人笑笑沒有特別解釋。

要說是對象，他也不是特別吃虧，阿白長得比姑娘都還好不是嘛。

晃了一圈鳴人東西也買得差不多了，市集中心聚了特別多人，鳴人也多看了兩眼，中間有穿著似巫女服的人在跳著舞，他猜想大概是祭祀的舞之類的，旁邊多得是圍觀的群眾，在略為吵雜的人群聲鳴人似乎是聽到有人在喊他，轉過頭看到一個村民跟他打了招呼，鳴人想起他是第一天帶他去見阿白的那位村民。

「武士大人還沒去城裡啊?」村民走進鳴人旁邊，臉上有些潮紅，談吐間都聞得到酒的味道，鳴人瞥了一眼在村民手上看到酒壺，難得的祭典人們放鬆一些也是正常的鳴人不沒有感到太意外。

「是啊，多留了幾天。」

「我們這裡的祭典雖然小還是挺有模有樣的吧。」村民說著抬頭到了一點酒進口中:「怎麼樣武士大人要來一些嗎?」村民說著舉著酒壺到鳴人面前，鳴人當然是委婉得拒絕掉了。

「話說武士大人那天和阿白怎麼樣啊?我說這阿白抱起來可軟了，要不是有娘們了我都想再去幾次。」村民說著讓鳴人不自主的皺了眉頭，不過表現得不是很明顯。

村民有些半自言自語的開始自說自話，也是有些喝醉的感覺，鳴人不大好意思直接離開，也就陪他隨一搭個一兩句，沒過多久又出現了另一個人，不過這次是來和那個村民搭話的，鳴人認出來那是第一天在阿白那裡遇到的那個男人，一下子就對他沒了什麼好印象。

「原來你是在這啊，你家那口子在一下就要發飆了，我勸你還是快回去吧。」那個村人一來就拍拍正跟鳴人說話的村民說道。

「啊…真是，早知道像你一樣單身多好。」村民抓抓頭有些抱怨道。

「別不知足了，我多想討個老婆，希望今年能找到啊。」

「哈!找到也不見得好啊，你看看村裡的山田，前兩天老婆不就給他跑了，整個村的笑話呢，哈哈哈哈!」村民也可能是有些喝多了，講話起來肆無忌憚的。

「也別這樣說，他自己脾氣差還老喝酒，一喝醉就打人，也不能只怪人家姑娘，老是挨打誰受得了呢，那姑娘長得也挺漂亮，山下有個小夥子追求哪能不跟人走啊。」

「也是也是，反正我也不喜歡那傢伙，所以他現在是在喝悶酒吧?我早些時候看到他喝得醉醺醺的。」

「大概吧，老婆跑了誰心情好，不過前些時候我就沒看見他了啊，有人說看他往村口去了，不會是去阿白那兒了吧。」

「阿白那?我槽這傢伙，之前我看他折騰阿白我都心疼了，還想說他找了老婆會收斂些還是死性不改啊?」

「其實我也不清楚啦，難得祭典就別再說那傢伙了，快回去吧你在這兒做啥呢，再不回去你老婆可罵人啦。」

「啊…我就跟這位武士大人聊聊天……?欸?人呢?」村民說到一半轉過頭，剛剛還站在那裡的人早已經不見蹤影。

※

 

“什麼嘛!臭屁的傢伙，明天不只要讓你跟我說名字還要讓你哭著叫我鳴人大爺!”

小小的他賭氣的想著，轉身小跑步的往自己住的地方前進，嘴裡低估著的是罵對方氣話，臉上卻是不由自主的勾起笑容。

他期待著明天在湖邊和那人見面，像是從來沒有過玩具第一次得到玩具的孩子會特別珍惜一樣無時無刻都想拿著它，從來沒有過朋友的他，也終於….能像村裡那些老是聚在一起玩的孩子一樣，他也有朋友，他才不是什麼討人厭的怪物。

※

「哈…哈。」鳴人很久沒有跑得這麼急了，在那兩個村民講到一半時他幾乎是掉頭就跑，連招呼都沒有打一聲，村裡的人很多，他幾乎是一路推擠，被他撞到的人發出了聲抱怨，他只能草草喊了聲抱歉繼續往村口的方向跑。

不能…不能這樣，他不想看到阿白受傷，他們剛剛的話那個人如果是去扇居應該也才剛離開不久，他會趕上的，如果可以他還是希望那個人不是去那裡。

離開了村中心人潮就沒那麼擁擠了，鳴人加緊腳步往村口的方向去，到村口前的路比平時好走很多，因為有了燈籠的光源，而在出去就沒那麼多光線了，今天月色也不是特別明亮，鳴人憑著感覺迅速走過往扇居的小路，看到小木屋出現在眼前時加大了步伐。

碰!一聲，鳴人這次是完全沒有考慮裡面有沒有其他人的可能性直接撞開了門，他這次是打算就算在裡面看到人也要直接把人拉走了，如果反抗那他就打昏他，他管不了那麼多，他不准再有人傷害阿白。

可這一撞開，屋裡頭空蕩蕩的，不要說別人連阿白也不在屋裡，天色都暗了，裡頭也沒點燈，床被還維持著掀開的樣子沒有特別去疊好，鳴人走進屋內張望了一下，還是放不下心，又想到他上次來時在後面的樹林遇到阿白，反正不管如何他必須先找到對方才能安心。

鳴人把手上的東西丟在屋內，又撞開門準備往後面的樹林去查看，才回頭想說點個油燈會比較好找人時就聽到屋子的另一側傳來幾聲聲響，有撞擊牆壁的聲音，隱約還有人的漫罵聲，在蕭蕭的風聲下鳴人聽得不是很清楚，但他可以確定的是阿白不會說話……必定是他人。

鳴人連油燈都不點了門都來不急關上就直接往聲音傳了的方向跑去。

※

「馬的，別動!」大概是村民口中那個老婆跑了的山田，確實是一身酒氣，抓著阿白壓在木屋邊的地上，阿白赤著腳木屐掉在一旁，衣裳被拉扯的凌亂壓在牆壁上，嘴角帶著一點血跡，臉上也有著瘀痕，想必是那人留下的，即使如此卻還是面無表情的任由那人扯著頭髮叫罵。

「混帳你做什麼!」一見到這樣的場景鳴人整個人都炸了起來，一下子就衝過去扯過對阿白動手動腳的男人給了對方一拳。

被打了一拳的男人摀著臉哀嚎了一聲，沒想到突然會有人出現他毫無防備，甩了甩腦袋看清來人之後藉著酒氣還是放肆的說著話:「你搞什麼，你也想搞他?那也等大爺我幹完啊，先來後倒你們武士還不懂啊?」

聽了那人的話鳴人更加氣火攻心，上去又是在對方身上給了幾拳，鳴人很快跟那個村民扭打起來，總歸鳴人還是習武之人站了上風，最後在村民頸後下了一記手刀讓對方昏過去倒在地上才收手。

看著倒在底上的人鳴人吐了一口不屑唾液，連忙轉身去看阿白，才發現阿白一直坐在那淡淡的看著他，也不知道在想什麼或者是根本什麼也沒想，鳴人走過去蹲下幫他把衣服拉好，又脫下自己的袢纏蓋在他身上，昨天他才還自己的現在又給阿白了，看來他的衣服是不想跟他這主人了。

「沒事吧?站得起來嗎?」鳴人稍扶著阿白微打量了一下阿白身上的傷口，手和腳部有些擦傷，然後就是嘴角的傷口了，幸好還沒有被那人侵犯，鳴人不敢想如果不是他剛好聽到了，那他現在因該還在村裡晃著，那阿白就會被那男人給……鳴人想著咬緊了牙齒。

阿白輕輕推開鳴人的手慢慢的站起身來，無視了還蹲在那裡的鳴人，他著不穩的腳步撿回了自己的鞋子慢慢穿上，過程中還差點跌了一跤，幸好是扶住了旁邊的牆壁，他走路的樣子有些怪，鳴人覺得他可能是扭到腳了。

「你腳是不是受傷了我說?」鳴人靠過去想扶一把阿白，阿白沒裡會他卻是彎腰撿起地上掉在一旁的一條手巾要往河邊的方向走去，鳴人想起他第一次在林子裡找到阿白他也是剛洗完澡的樣子，看來他剛剛是準備去河邊。

「你小心一點，我看你走不大穩，先回屋裡好嗎?」鳴人拉住對方說道，阿白聽了他的話抬頭看了他一眼，看來是沒有輕易要接受他提議的意思又準備往河邊走去。

鳴人看他腳步不穩的樣子皺了一下眉頭，最終決定不管他的意願，走過去直接一把把人扛了起來，就著像是扛麻布袋的姿勢抱著阿白往屋子的方向走，他似乎隱約聽見阿白吸了一口氣手指抓緊他背後的衣領不過也沒有掙扎，鳴人墊了墊身上的人也真不是外表看起來的瘦弱，扛著也是挺累人的。

鳴人扛著阿白走回屋內把對方放到他的床鋪上，看著阿白盯著自己看才意識到自己剛剛的舉動有多無禮，剛才的強勢一下沒了眼，慌張的轉著眼珠子，抓了屋內放著可能是阿白用來打水的水盆說著”我幫你打點水來擦身子”就溜了出去。

走到屋外鳴人才想起剛剛還昏在那兒的村民，最後還是決定，把他扛起來丟到往村口的小路附近，反正這人看似在村裡的印象就是喝醉了會鬧是，最倒在路邊也不怎麼樣的，就算著涼了……那也是他自作自受。

把人丟好鳴人才又拿起盆子打了一盆水回屋內……

※

……事實上是鳴人沒有再見到過那個黑髮男孩。

『食言的大騙子……。』小小的他抱著膝蓋坐在湖邊，看著平靜的水面，拿起石頭丟進水裡，泛起一波波漣漪，這次身旁卻沒有那個嘲笑他是吊車尾的黑髮男孩了。

“就這麼怕輸給我嗎…膽小鬼!”

※

「……阿白?」鳴人在河邊打了一盆水推開門，還在猶豫著是不是該去屋後面把水燒一下，畢竟這河水可冰的，而他剛剛在後面有看到貌似是柴火的東西，可一推開門本因該在床舖上的人卻不見蹤影，鳴人連忙把東西放下又跑出屋內。

他東張西望了一下，阿白腳受傷了應該走不快，鳴人往剛才阿白想走去的森林方向找去，果然在前方一些地方就看見阿白的身影，鳴人連忙追上去想拉住對方的手，卻剛好抓到他斷臂的那一邊，有些尷尬的只好扯著對方的袖子，被攔住的阿白表情有些不耐煩的皺著眉頭回頭看向拉住他的鳴人。

「我…那個，你腳受傷了，這樣亂跑不太好我說。」一被阿白盯著鳴人又不自主的退縮，不過手還是堅持拉著對方，他剛才看阿白走路一拐一拐的有些不穩，在夜晚的樹林裡太危險了。

阿白瞥了他一眼，側身把袖子從鳴人手中抽出來轉身又要走，鳴人看來阻止不了對方就乾脆跟在他後面，靠得很近生怕他一個不穩會跌下去，至少自己靠近一些可以趕快扶住，在不然摔他身上讓他當肉墊吧，反正他皮糙肉厚一點小傷一下就好，不怕摔的。

鳴人貼著自己走的舉動阿白雖然有些不習慣但也沒推開對方，可能在他心裡鳴人的確比其他人來得特別一些，尤其是那副傻樣。

「阿白你這是要去哪啊，我看這好黑啊，這麼晚了你來這做啥啊我說。」鳴人一邊跟著人走，一邊東張西望，貼著對方更近不想承認其實是因為他對這一片黑漆漆的樹林有一些恐懼感，而一身白衣的阿白如果遠遠看來到還真有些像不存在這世界上的東西。

當然阿白並沒有回答鳴人，自顧自的繼續走著，他的目的地並不遠，不久鳴人就看到眼前出現一個小湖，在樹林中央，上頭的月光映在湖面上別有一番風味，讓鳴人看癡了一陣。

阿白走到湖旁的一個大石頭旁，把手上的毛巾布放下又把木屐放到石頭上，鳴人就看他開始脫衣服，看來這是來這洗澡了，一看到對方不避諱的拖著一幅鳴人臉一紅下一事的又要摀住眼，又想到天氣這麼冷阿白還在湖裡洗澡那可不行，連忙走過去阻止對方。

「這天這麼冷你在這洗澡會染風寒的我說。」

阿白瞥了他一眼繼續扯著自己的腰帶動作有些魯莽的把腰帶扯下來放在石頭上又把外衣脫了下來剩下一件白色的襦袢，在阿白伸手去扯綁帶時鳴人直接抓助他放在腰上的手認真的看著他。

「我說真的啊，你真想洗澡我們回屋裡我給你燒點熱水擦身體好不?」鳴人想阿白剛才遇到那些事想清裡身體也是正常的，不過他也是真的怕他感冒。

盯著鳴人，阿白有些不耐煩的揮開鳴人的手，看鳴人又想嘮叨乾脆抓著他的手蹲在湖旁把鳴人的手拉進水裡，鳴人本還以為阿白不開心了想把他扔進水裡，在手一碰到水時又知道阿白想表達什麼了。

這湖水意外的溫暖，不到溫泉的程度，不過卻是暖暖的，這也真是奇妙，不過這樣也他知道為什麼阿白總來這洗澡了，看鳴人是了解了的樣子，阿白放開他的手站起身，背對著鳴人三兩下扯開衣帶，抓過毛巾就走進湖裡。

鳴人甩甩手站起身看已經走到湖中間的阿白，月光灑在他身上，襯著他白皙的皮膚和精緻的五官，簡直就像是森林的妖精一般，阿白背對著他，鳴人看著有些癡迷，想著自己真的是栽在這人身上了，鳴人盯著對方想往旁邊移動到石頭上坐著等阿白，卻沒想到自己看得太認真沒注意到腳下，走著一滑。

啪!一聲鳴人整個人摔進水裡，以非常丟人的姿勢臉朝著水面。

聽到聲音阿白轉過身正好看見用臉撞湖面的的鳴人，張大眼睛眨了眨，又看到鳴人竄出水面甩甩頭髮抬起頭看到他一臉尷尬嘴角抽蓄的樣子忍不住偷笑了出來。

「噗……。」

沒想到阿白這一笑倒是讓鳴人完全忘了剛剛的尷尬場面，整個人瞪大眼睛臉上的表情帶著說不出的驚喜:「你…你。」

鳴人看阿白只露出瞬間的笑容，激動得有些結結巴巴的，在阿白已經恢復成平時冷著的一張表情時划著水竄到他面前，讓阿白又覺得這人到底想幹嘛。

「你…你剛剛笑了?」

怕是自己會嚇到對方鳴人連忙又後退了兩步和阿白在水中保持了三步的距離，但這個距離他還是能看得很清楚，阿白身上有著許多淡淡的疤痕，以他的經驗來說，那不是受虐或者其他造成的傷痕，那些疤痕都像是在打鬥中留下的痕跡，不過痕跡看來都有些年頭了，他不經猜想起阿白以前到底是做些什麼的。

鳴人一直盯著阿白看，阿白再不在意別人也有些不自在，側了身沒有直接轉頭已經算是很客氣了。

「啊...不是你別誤會，我只是覺得你笑起來真的很好看，你應該多笑笑我說。」鳴人連忙解釋著，怕自己會被當成變態，好吧他剛剛的舉動真的有些像是變態，但他不是真有什麼心思，雖然他對阿白是有好感沒錯，不過不是單純的肖想對方的身體他可是很認真的。

「我…我真的不是故意盯著你看的我說!」看阿白瞥了自己一眼，鳴人更慌張了。

「啊!我不是你長得不好看的意思啊，你很好看，啊不對…等等我到底在說什麼啊我說!」鳴人自己講著講著就抱起頭來，對方其實根本沒說什麼只是他自己一個勁的慌張起來。

「……白癡。」

「什麼我不是白癡啊我說……等等你說什麼!?」鳴人習慣性的回應過了兩秒才發現不對勁，抬頭一看阿白正看著他，剛剛發出聲音的除了阿白不會有別人了，阿白說話了?剛剛是他在說話?

可是阿白剛剛說了什麼?聲音是很好聽，但他好像說的是……白癡?

鳴人有些不知道該開心還是該傷心，他第一句聽到阿白對他說的話的居然是罵他的話嗎?

「你…你說話了?」鳴人發覺自己說起話都有些顫抖，他知道那是太興奮的緣故，那麼多年都沒跟村民說過話的阿白居然對自己開口了。

阿白看了他一眼又閉上了嘴只是拿起掛在脖子上的毛巾向前了一些，把毛巾丟到鳴人頭上，用單手揉著他的頭髮，被迫低下頭，鳴人唉叫了一聲，但是沒有阻止阿白的動作，他這是幫自己擦頭髮嗎?

大概弄了幾下阿白就把東西收了回去自己也繞過鳴人往岸邊划去，鳴人轉過頭看著已經到岸邊的阿白才連忙跟了上去，上了岸阿白已經在穿衣服了正在綁襦袢的綁帶，鳴人也顧不得自己整身都濕搭搭的就湊上去伸手說要幫他，阿白也隨意的一撒手讓鳴人用去了，鳴人幫他綁好衣帶順勢拿起旁邊阿白的外衣要給他，阿白拿過去後卻沒穿上倒是丟他頭上了，然後提了自己放石頭上的木屐放在地上窗上後脖子上掛著毛巾就這樣走了。

「欸欸!你衣服還沒穿好啊我說！」鳴人連忙把阿白的外衣從頭上拿下，他身上溼答答的衣服也會被他給染濕的。

「披上。」阿白沒有回頭，丟了兩個字給鳴人，鳴人有些一頭霧水還是乖乖的拿著阿白的衣服跟了上去。

阿白看鳴人跟過來手裡還是拿著他的外衣，皺了下眉頭拿過鳴人手裡的衣服甩開披到對方肩上才轉身繼續走。

「呃…那個。」身上掛著阿白的衣服鳴人有些不好意思的想開口但不知道該說些什麼才好。

「很濕，天冷。」阿白側過頭扯了一下鳴人的衣服，鳴人才知道對方這也是擔心他這一身濕搭搭的會感冒是吧，其實他身體好不怎麼容易得風寒的，但冷卻時是冷沒錯。

「你這是關心我嗎我說?」鳴人湊在阿白旁邊語氣上揚的說道。

「白癡。」

「欸!你怎麼又罵人啊我說!」鳴人沒想到本給人一副仙人、貴公子模樣的阿白居然會開口閉口都是在罵人白癡，他是不是搞錯了什麼，仔細想想阿白之前很多的眼神該不會都是在藐視他吧?

這次阿白又選擇性沉默，如果可以他很想走快一點把身旁喋喋不休的人甩開，可惜他腳上有傷實在走不快，讓他有些煩躁。

「不是我要說阿，你聲音那麼好聽，不要老是罵人啊我說。」

鳴人還在說著，更像是自言自語音為阿白沒有在裡他過直到回到屋裡，鳴人被阿白阻擋再踏上室內的榻榻米前，鳴人才想起他連褲腳都來滴著水有些尷尬的搔了搔頭，他的換洗衣物都放在旅館了。

「呃……不然我回去換件衣服吧我說。」鳴人拿下剛才阿白批在他身上的衣服還給對方準備先回去一趟，轉身前阿白卻是拉住了他的衣袖，示意他等一下，鳴人看阿白走進屋內拿了他自己的衣服給他有些不好意思。

「呃…沒關係嗎?給我穿。」鳴人接過阿白遞過來的黑色和服，阿白身型和他差不了多少他的衣服自己穿應該是差不多沒錯，不過總覺得有些不好意思。

「要還我。」阿白看了鳴人一眼掉頭回到屋內，鳴人想他是不是誤會了什麼，但總之還是先把一身濕衣服換掉吧。

鳴人先是把上衣脫了放在一旁，攤開阿白拿給他的衣服，卻是盯著背後的圖案愣住了……這個團扇的圖案，對了他看過，對了是在他很小的時候，在一個湖邊遇過幾次的孩子，他背後也印著這個家紋，那一天之後再也沒見過他。

※

過了幾天後他師傅自來也就回來了，順便帶著他要準備離開那個地方，那時他任性了幾天說要在待一下，他師傅也就隨他去了幾天，鳴人每天都會一早跑到湖邊等那個孩子直到太陽下山帶著失望又回到住的地方。

“那個大騙子……”

看著天天一大早就往外跑的鳴人，他師傅問他到底在等什麼人，不會是和哪個小姑娘好上了吧?他紅著臉說才不是，在心裡決定不再等那個騙子，連名字都不跟他說的自大鬼，自己幹嘛等他，於是鳴人打包著自己的東西，準備跟他師傅離開那個地方。

「小子，你那幾天到底都是在等誰啊，說來聽聽?」離開時他的師傅自來也不免好奇的問道他，鳴人本來賭氣的說著沒什麼，最後敵不過自來也老實跟他說他遇到了一個孩子他的……朋友，說好要在那見的，可是他再也沒來過。

自來也看鳴人一臉很在意的樣子，就問到鳴人那孩子是什麼樣子，說不定也可以找找畢竟就是在這個城裡，一個孩子也不會跑到離家太遠的地方。

鳴人卻說他連對方叫什麼名字都不知道，只說了那人和他差不多年紀，黑髮黑同皮膚特別白長得也好看，不過放眼整個成裡大部分的人哪個不是黑髮黑眼的，這樣一說自來也還真得沒一點頭緒就問鳴人還有什麼其他的特徵嗎?

鳴人想了一下，就說了那個人穿著的衣服身後總是印著一把小扇子的圖案的樣子，說著拿來紙筆在上面畫的一個有些歪七扭八的圓扇，自來也看著那圖案不經意的皺了下眉頭，但很快又恢復成原來輕浮的表情。

自來也笑著拍拍鳴人的頭說他也實在是不知該怎麼找，安慰他說既然他不守信用叫鳴人也別再在意了，鳴人雖然心裡有些疙瘩還是點頭答應了下來。

後來他們離開了那個地方，十幾年了他在也沒有回去過，那個曾見過幾次的黑髮男孩的身影也在他心中漸漸淡去。

※

那不過事他幼年時一段短暫的回憶，他的旅程太過豐富他到過很多地方，甚至去過那男孩口中的北方國家，在那裡他真的看到了很多和他一樣金髮的人，初始是和自來也一起，直到不久前他師傅去世後他獨自一人繼續旅行，很多往事細節都記不清了，如我不是又看到這個團扇圖案，鳴人想他也是不會再回想起這件事情了吧。

不會想起……那個曾經見過幾次面的孩子。

直到現在，他還是不知道那個人的名字，而且......他應該永遠不會知道了，畢竟在那之後他就得知了，以這個團扇圖案做為家紋的一族，宇智波一族，在那一天晚上遭受了血洗。

兇手逍遙法外……整個家族從上到下無人生還……連同那個人。

※

「這個…圖案。」鳴人拿著那衣服細細的摸著上面繡著的家紋回憶起了當年的往事，好久以前了他連那個孩子長成什麼樣子都記不清了，自己當年是不是說他長得特別好看，那麼阿白又怎麼……會有這個圖案的東西呢?

在他稍微長大一些後才知道當年宇智波一族被一夜滅族的慘案，自來也那時沒告似他是怕他傷心吧，後來知道他還是心有愧疚，那個人不是不遵守約定，而是不能前來赴約了，他們之間隔著一道三途川。

阿白轉過身瞇了下眼，在鳴人來不及反應時就把他手上的衣服搶了回去，轉身又拿了另一件塞到鳴人手上，這次上面並沒有繡著圖案，是很普通的褐色素色衣。

「你……。」鳴人又想開口卻被阿白打斷。

「換上，回去。」阿白說完自己走到裡面把外衣批在肩上背對著他坐在窗邊。

鳴人摸摸鼻子不知道是不是觸犯了對方的底線，還是先默默換下衣服，把濕衣服先掛在屋外，又回到室內，走近時又被阿白瞥了一眼，鳴人在他眼裡讀出了”你幹嘛又回來” 的意思。

「那個我……我沒有惡意的，如果你不開心我很抱歉我說。」鳴人硬著頭皮走到阿白面前。

「你看這個，我帶了煙花來，要不要點來看看?」鳴人看阿白不說話，轉頭拿起早些時候他扔在這裡的煙花蹲下舉到他面前，頗有些獻殷情的姿態。

「……白癡。」

「欸...怎麼又罵我啊我說，你別生氣了，還是你想要什麼我給你帶來不好?」鳴人垂下肩有些失落的樣子，他不想惹阿白生氣的。

「我沒生氣。」看鳴人一臉失落的樣子，阿白轉過頭來，其實也是有些不忍的成分，畢竟鳴人的確是挺好的一個人，只是…不該再和自己扯上關係。

「啊…太好了，剛剛那個，別誤會，我只是小時候見過一個穿著繡有這個圖案的孩子罷……他是我第一個朋友，所以有點懷念罷了……。」鳴人低頭看到阿白放到一邊的那見黑色和服有不自主的想起往事，阿白有著宇智波家紋的衣服，難道是當時的倖存者嗎?又或者只是巧合罷了。

「嗯。」阿白順著鳴人的目光也看了過去，眼裡露出許多複雜的情感，低著頭的鳴人並沒有看見。

「你……也是宇智波一族的嗎?是倖存者?還是這不是你的……。」忍不住鳴人還是問了出口，那個人如果也還活著年紀跟他相仿也跟阿白相仿。

「……不關你的事。」阿白撇過頭轉向窗外不再去看鳴人的方向:「你走吧。」

「才不是不關我的事啊我說!」鳴人一激動直接站起身，居高臨下的看著對方，阿白瞥過眼，冷淡的眼神像是一把利刃一般，其實阿白說的對，他們也才是認識幾天的關係，怎麼樣也輪不但自己管他，但是…..但是。

「我...我不知道是怎麼回事，可是我大概…可能喜歡上你了，所以…所以。」所以我不想看到你這個樣子。

「喜歡?」阿白側過身抬頭看著鳴人，鳴人被他看得緊張的吞了下口水顫顫的點了下頭。

「嗯…雖…雖然我們也認識不久但是那個我……。」

「可以啊。」阿白輕聲說著，扶著牆壁慢慢站起身，鳴人就站在窗邊，阿白一站起身幾乎就是貼在他身前，他們靠得很近，阿白微熱的鼻息打在他身上，而他幾乎能在對方墨黑的瞳裡看見自己的倒影，鳴人僵直身體看著阿白慢慢舉起手撫到他胸前然後拉著鳴人一起倒到床鋪上。

失去重心，回過神來鳴人已經發現阿白被自己壓在身下，下面墊著的事略為凌亂的床鋪。

「欸你!」鳴人撐著身體小心的不讓自己壓到身下的阿白，阿白的黑髮散落在白色的被單上唯一露出來的眼睛輕輕瞇了一下，然後鳴人看他勾起嘴角溫度偏低的手掌撫上他的臉頰，軀起膝蓋輕薄的布料滑落，對方白皙的大腿在他腰側磨蹭鳴人硬生是脹紅了臉。

阿白在笑，但是他在哭，鳴人看得出來、感受的出來，他很痛，所以自己也很痛啊……胸口的那塊地方，痛到不行。

「你…你別這樣。」面對挑逗他的人，鳴人不爭氣的發覺自己起了反應，但是他不想要這樣，如果他做了那他和其他人又有什麼區別:「我不是…這個意思我說。」

「不然呢?」阿白的手慢慢往下滑，伸進鳴人的衣領輕輕撫摸著他的鎖骨，另一隻腳也抬起來正好抵到對方的跨間慢慢磨蹭，很明顯的鳴人的確有了感覺:「不用擔心，大家都這樣。」

「不是!」鳴人睜大眼抓住對方的手壓在床邊，不可否認他被剛剛那句話刺激到了，大家都這樣，是阿、在這裡誰都可以對阿白的身體為所欲為，但他不要，他不要跟那些人淪為同一種人:「你不要這樣……我不想看你這樣啊。」

鳴人咬著唇慢慢低下頭，眼眶泛熱，一股濕潤的感覺蔓延開來，他把頭抵在阿白胸前，手上的力道慢慢放鬆下來，所以從頭到尾在阿白眼裡自己也就只是跟那些村人一樣，不過是想著玷汙他身體一樣的人。

鳴人是個情緒化的人，想著想著忍不住眼淚就落了下來，但是他又不想讓對方發現就著麼一直低著頭壓在阿白身上，阿白也沒有反應，在鳴人鬆開手後靜靜的躺著，直到他感覺到衣領被打濕，有種溫熱的液體落在自己皮膚上，無奈的吐了一口氣勾起嘴角，手撫上對方還有些濕的後腦輕輕的揉著。

「別哭了啊……吊車尾。」

鳴人瞪大眼睛顧不得自己還在哭鼻子的形象抬起頭，鳴人撐起身抖著手慢慢撫上對方的臉頰，拇指輕輕的劃著，盯著阿白許久對方的臉一剎間和小時候那個曾嘲笑他的孩子重合。

吊車尾……這個稱呼只有那孩子叫過。

「你…你，是…是你嗎?」

「別老哭鼻子，吊車尾。」阿白笑了下伸手捏了下鳴人的鼻尖，卻又讓鳴人鼻頭發酸，抽了好幾口氣，一下撲到對方身上，把臉埋在阿白頸間手緊緊的抱著對方的頭。

「你…真的是你…你還活著…為什麼，為什麼不來見我?」鳴人想到他獨自一人在湖邊等的那幾天，到後來得知他們家被滅門時的時候難過自責的日子，居然覺得有些委屈了起來，如果他還活著為什麼不來見他，那時候明明答應了明天見啊。

這個明天，他一等就是十幾個年頭。

「那時候我等了你好幾天……覺得你是騙子埋怨你好久，到後來以為你死了又為自己的無知自責了好久，好不容易才忘了的……為什麼你會在這裡，為什麼你會這樣。」鳴人埋在阿白頸間有些悶悶的聲音傳了出來，他沒想過會再見到他曾以為早已死去的朋友，那個在他記憶裡高傲的小少爺怎會變成這樣。

阿白靜靜的看著天花板，其實他早在鳴人第一次來有些笨拙的自我介紹時就認出他來了，那個天空一樣清澈的眼睛，他只見過一個人有過，但他沒想過要和鳴人相認，反而他是希望鳴人快點離開的，鳴人第一次走後他本以為鳴人不會再來了，但意外的鳴人又跑來找他還正好撞見了他被人壓在身下的畫面，鳴人不出他意料的掉頭就跑，但意外的是鳴人居然又折了回來，不像那些來到這裡的男人都只有一個目的，反倒是傻裡傻氣的只想討他開心，他有什麼值得他這樣做的，他不過是個罪人。

「欸…你別不說話啊我說，你還記得嗎?你還沒告訴我你的名字啊我說。」鳴人抬起上半身，還帶著淚痕的眼睛盯著阿白依然冷淡的臉，還是搞不懂對方怎麼會變成這樣，阿白看著他閉起眼，再慢慢睜開，用單手撐起身子坐起來，鳴人見狀也直起身後退了一些。

「……你走吧。」阿白坐起身拉起掉落的外衣批在肩上側過頭。

「什麼?」

「離開這，別再回來了。」

「為…為什麼?」

「別再靠近我。」

「為什麼?我…我惹你不開心了嗎我說?我跟你道歉好不好我說?」鳴人往前靠了一點抓住阿白的肩膀。

「不是……」阿白被鳴人抓著晃了慢慢伸手撥開鳴人按在他肩上的手:「我們不是一個世界的人。」

「哈?你這是什麼意思啊?我聽不太懂啊我說。」他聽不太懂對方的意思，他明明好好的坐在自己眼前這又是什麼意思:「你跟我走好不好?不要再待在這了。」

「不能…我不能。」

「為什麼啊我說!為什麼你會變成這樣，為什麼要待在這裡，為什麼要讓那些人那樣對你!」鳴人不自主的拔高音調，他不懂為什麼他會這樣，為什麼要在這受人侮辱的活著，鳴人激動的又抓住阿白的肩膀搖晃，手上的力道抓皺了阿白身上的白衣。

「鳴人……我是罪人。」對方抬起頭低低的聲音流露出內心的悲傷，鳴人不懂，他是真的完全不了解對方，不知道在被滅族後發生了什麼事情，為什麼他還活著，甚至連他的名字都不知道……

「……什麼意思?」

「我活著…只是在贖罪，你也別再管我了。」

「不要!我做不到啊我說!」鳴人大聲說著一把拉過阿白，阿白一個沒注意重心不穩摔在鳴人胸前，鳴人摟住對方抱在懷裡，下巴靠在他脖子上死死的摟住，即使對方掙扎也沒有鬆手:「我好不容易才見到你的!你卻連名字都不告訴我又想趕我走嗎我說!我絕不答應!」

「唉…為什麼…對我那麼執著?」慢慢的阿白也不再掙扎，鳴人也稍微鬆了點力道，阿白也靠在他肩上，在他耳邊輕聲的問到。

「不知道……大概是因為，因為你是第一個認可我的人。」鳴人側過頭把臉埋在對方髮絲間，他心裡知道遠遠不只是這樣，還有那種奇怪的情感，他確定了他愛上了對方要說他是俗氣的一見鍾情就說吧:「還有…我就是喜歡你阿，我也不知道是怎麼回事，就是喜歡。」

「大白癡。」在鳴人沒看到的地方，阿白無奈的瞇著眼勾上嘴角。

「幹什麼又罵我。」鳴人有些賭氣，聲音悶悶的。

「我有什麼值得你喜歡的呢。」他說的是陳述句，阿白一手按在鳴人腳上坐起身，跟他面對面跪坐，右手輕輕按到自己斷了的左臂上:「如你所見，我是個有殘缺的人，身子也不曉得被多少人碰過，這樣一個廢人有什麼好喜歡的。」

「你不要這樣說……我根本不在意那些我說。」鳴人伸手抓過阿白的手掌低下頭:「但是我也不希望你再這樣活著，不能跟我走嗎?」

「我說過了，我是罪人，活著只是在贖罪。」

「所以說為什麼?為什麼你這樣說，你可以告訴我發生了什麼，我可以幫你一起解決，然後一起開開心心的旅行好不好?我可以帶你去很多地方，以前你說過的有北方國家雷之國我也去過了，真的看到很多和我一樣有著金髮的人，還有更遠的雪之國，那裡的春天陽光照到冰上會有像彩虹一般的光景，我們一起去看好不好?」鳴人拉過他的手放在胸前，用著期望的眼神注視著阿白，但對方卻移開了視線。

「鳴人我並不認為我有那個資格……嗚!」

阿白話說道一半，鳴人忽然放開他的手，傾身捧起他的臉頰對著他的嘴唇就吻上去，魯莽的吻撞上來有點疼嘴裡一股鐵鏽的味道散開。

「才不需要有什麼資格我說!只要你願意就行了!」分開唇，鳴人看著嘴角被他喀破的阿白發出宣言，其實做出這種魯莽的舉動他內心是緊張到不行的，但是現在他絕對不能退縮。

「……我不知道。」阿白瞥開眼，說不心動是不可能的，只是他無法壓抑心中的罪惡感。

「為什麼…你只要點頭，其他都沒關係我說。」鳴人滑下手扶在對方肩上，柔聲的說道。

雙方沉默了一陣子，到鳴人都有些心急了阿白才抬起眼跟他對視緩緩的開口。

「願意…聽我說段故事嗎?」

※

不只是對鳴人，對他來說，鳴人也是個很特別的存在，從小活再優秀哥哥陰影下的他，總是為了得到父親的關注加倍努力，也因為身為宇智波家的少爺，骨子裡吐露出一股傲氣，私墊裡的孩子嘴上不說心裡道都是不太喜歡他。

縱使在學校總被誇讚優秀的他，依然比過不自己的哥哥，所以每當父親哥哥不在家時他總會自己跑出去到那個湖邊自我修行。

他也是在那裡他遇到了鳴人，那是個很奇怪的孩子，和他在一起的時候他就不再像是宇智波家族長的孩子，他可以做他自己，隨心所欲。

不容質疑的鳴人對他是特別的存在。

那是他和鳴人約定隔天再見的那個晚上，那天有點晚了，他看著頭上的滿月加快腳步回到宇智波的大宅，一走進族人居住的區域他就感到一絲詭異，血的味道很濃，濃到連他這個孩子都聞的出來，他張望了一下看到前幾天來過他家的婆婆倒在路上，沒有時間讓他過去關心，街上全部都是躺倒的族人，身下無一不是斑斑血跡。

年幼的他瞪大眼差點跌坐在地上，想起自己家裡，把竹刀都丟了拔腿往家裡的方向跑去，他不敢仔細看路上那些倒臥的屍體，他們猙獰的臉孔扭曲的四肢，在他跌跌撞撞的跑回家裡推開門時看到的卻是父母倒臥在地的屍體。

他愣愣的看到自己的哥哥站在一旁，本才想靠近拉住他就看見他手上拿著的刀，正滴著血，年幼的他瞪大眼睛腳一軟跌坐在地。

『哥…哥?這是怎麼回事?』

他的哥哥慢慢轉過身，眼神異常冰冷帶著濃厚的壓迫感，和以往優秀卻溫柔的大哥完全不一樣。

『你指的是什麼。』

『爸媽…族裡的人。』

『是我殺的。」冷冷的他的大哥說出他不敢相信的現實:『為了測量自己的器量。』

『你在說什麼?!為了什麼理由?!呃!』

他還沒說完話，瞬間閃身到他面前的哥哥，在他腹部揍了一拳，年幼的他軀著身體蜷縮在地上不停乾咳，之後他的哥哥抓著他的頭髮讓他被迫抬起頭，模糊的視線他聽到的最後一句話。

『你沒有殺的價值...愚蠢的弟弟…逃吧、逃吧...然後苟且偷生下去吧。』

※

年幼的他再次醒來時，是在一個他陌生的房間裡，身上有被包紮過的痕跡，他想從床鋪上站起身卻因為僵硬的身體再次摔倒在地，過了一陣子才好不容易站起來，他走到房間門口想打開門出去。

卻在他碰到門之前，紙門就先被拉開來，走進來的是一個邁入老年的男人身後還跟著兩個帶著動物面具的人。

那些人跟他說，他的哥哥宇智波鼬被判了國家並且獨自滅了整個宇智波一族，整個族裡他們唯一找到的倖存者只有他，為了保護他，所以他們對外宣稱宇智波一族除了兇手已經被滅族，而年幼的他在之後被安排加入了一個名為”根”的組織接受訓練，暗殺者的訓練對一個孩子來說是很艱難的，甚至他之前還是一個養尊處優的少爺，但為了復仇他什麼都忍得下來。

“根”是隱藏於暗中的殺手，專門處理那些通緝名單上的犯人，而那時的他一心想親手殺死自己的哥哥，從十二歲開始近跟著根的成員一起執行暗殺任務，一邊尋找著宇智波鼬的蹤跡。

除了根的訓練他還曾經有過一個師傅，那人叫大蛇丸雖然他們相處的時間並不是很長，但大蛇丸確實交給他了很多暗殺和毒殺術，也對他說過一些奇怪的話。

『我很期待你成功殺死你哥哥之會有怎樣的表情。』

他本是沒有理解的，但之後他知道大蛇丸為什麼會那樣說了，那個人是早就知道的，宇智波一族試圖爭奪皇權的事，他哥哥被下達命令滅族，為了不挑起國家內鬥接下了任務的他的哥哥，作為滅了宇智波一族的兇手被國家通緝，卻沒忍心殺了自己年幼的弟弟，跟上頭約定他接受這個命令但要讓他弟弟受到保護。

然而木葉並沒有遵守誓約。

在他做為根的暗殺者帶著面具出現在他哥哥面前時，宇智波鼬並沒有意識到那是他的弟弟，鼬很強憑他的力量根本打不過鼬，刀劍相交，他身上的傷痕越來越多處於下風，鼬卻還是游刃有餘，來這之前為了能獨自殺掉鼬他支開了所有根的成員，直到他閃避時臉上的貓面具被打落，鼬手中的刀子正往他致命處落下，卻在刺穿他的心臟前停了下來，他明顯看到鼬愣住的表情。

那時的他沒有時間遲疑，在鼬停下的反手抓起自己的短刀直直往鼬的身體捅進去，鮮血沾染到他的臉上，他更用了力直接把刀貫穿對方的身體，鼬退後了一步靠在身後的樹上，宇智波鼬吐出一口鮮血，沉默了一下子，看著長大了的弟弟的臉，慢慢舉起手。

『你長大了……。』

不知道為什麼他哥哥笑了，鼬舉起沾著血跡的手指，像小時候一樣在他額頭上搓了一下，他瞪大眼睛放開手中的刀柄，鼬的身影一晃倒在地上，血跡染滿塵土失去了氣息。

被烏雲壟罩的陰暗天空沒有放晴，卻是下起了大雨。

※

「你是因為…殺了自己哥哥嗎…所以說自己是罪人?那根本不是你的錯啊我說。」

「不是的鳴人，事實上盲目的無知，也是種罪過。」

※

在他哥哥倒地後，他看著天空的大雨慢慢跪下，他終於報仇了，解了心頭之恨，然而他不懂鼬最後露出的表情，還有自己內心為何如此空虛。

不久後”根”的成員就來到了此地，把他帶了回去，連同鼬的屍體一併做了回收，他精神狀況不是很好，被帶回了根的總部美名進行養傷，卻發現根的動作實在奇怪，他覺得自己遺漏了甚麼重要的實情，被仇恨遮了雙眼他忽略了很多本應該察覺到的事。

慢慢的他找到了線索，當年宇智波真相的線索，零零散散的，之後他想起大蛇丸，那人已經藏於山中隱居，當時他潛入根的暗房，試圖尋找當年更多的資料，卻被根的人發現他居心不軌，根的暗殺者一有自己的心思本應被抹殺，當年跟的首領之道鼬沒那個好對付，故意培養他，在適當的時機放出風聲讓他知道鼬的所在地，最後也成功讓他除掉宇智波鼬這個他們的眼中釘，鼬知道太多他們的情報，但身手高牆，為一的軟肋就是他當年還年幼的弟弟，他們深知了這一點加以利用。

他叛離的”根”不意外的遭到追殺，即使受了傷他還是找到了大蛇丸，並不是尋求庇護而是想知道當年的真相，大蛇丸一笑，問他，他說的話他又會相信嗎?他的回是”你只要說，相不相信是我的事。”

大蛇丸念著”真是任性的徒弟。”還是一邊跟他說了他知道的事情。

之後他聽說了大蛇丸口中的真相，和他零零散散查到的資料吻合，一直以來相信的全被顛覆，一時間年少的他接受不了這種現實，大蛇丸曾說他可以留在他那，不限時日，”根”也無法到達他的居所，他沒有回答，在深夜獨自離開了大蛇丸的居所，對方並沒有挽留。

追殺他的人很快就找到他的蹤跡，他躲避了幾天，又不經思考，為什麼他要躲，他根本找不到活著的理由了，但身體還是自然的在刀劍相逼時做出反抗，他嘲笑自己是如此苟且偷生，他的武藝高強，卻寡不敵眾，車輪式的打鬥讓他居於下風，被暗器刺中左眼，眼前一片血色他看不清前面的道路。

很快在山林裡他被逼到了山崖死路，在刀往他的致命處襲來時他閃避卻被砍斷了左手也重心不穩掉下山谷，下墜中他看到天空有雄鷹飛過忍不住伸出手，如果可以他下輩子想當隻鷹，能夠在天空裡自由飛翔的雄鷹。

淹沒在冰冷的河水裡時，他想這是他的死期了，他的一生都在無知的情況下度過，或者說他的生命早在七歲那年就應該逝去……

※

意外的他並沒有死，而是順著河水漂到下游到了這個村子被村民給救了起來，他昏迷了一段時間也真的是傻了一段時間，他不知道自己為什麼在這裡自己是誰，那些人開口閉口跟他說的話在他耳裡糊成一團，是在之後慢慢的他才想起一切，而那時候他早就被村民當作是個傻子很久了，在第一次有人把他壓在屋裡的地上掀起他的衣服侵犯著他的身體時他意識還不是很清醒，像村民所說的就是個不會反抗的傻子，他甚至不懂為什麼那人這樣做，有些疼但之後每次對他這樣做的人都會留下東西給他，穿的吃的用的，精神異常的他以為那就是生活。

日復一日，有人來這裡，他們就會脫下他的衣服，撫摸他的身體從他身上取得快感，然後幫他整理好再留下給他的東西，他盯著村民留下的食物拿著放到嘴裡吞了下去，就算是傻了還是出於生存的本能知道他必須吃這些東西。

在他完全恢復過來時這些事情已經持續了有一陣子了，想起一切後他想這或許是給他的懲罰，他以為自己死了就能解脫以為從山崖上掉下來就能死去，但他上天並沒有成全他，他連死的資格都沒有，這是上天在懲罰他，讓他贖罪，所以他不打算反抗他已經沒有自我了斷的資格，就這樣直到自己死去，直到自己能解脫的那一天到來。

※

「大概就是這樣…並不是什麼太精彩的故事對吧?」他大概說完了故事，抬頭起來看著沉默的鳴人笑了一下。

「所以…我覺得我實在沒有資格說要跟你走，這些事我都是自願的…覺得我噁心嗎?」他說著慢慢軀起膝蓋低下頭下巴靠在膝上盯著自己腳趾:「我沒什麼好說了，你也沒什麼話的話…該走了。」

「為什麼願意跟我說這些?」過了一會兒鳴人開口問到，啊知道對方是個驕傲的人，主動跟他坦承這些他不想回憶的過去，這樣表現出自己的軟弱不像是他會做的事情。

「呵…大概，我是個膽小鬼吧，以為自己可以獨自在贖罪後死去卻還是希望有人能記得我的存在。」他自嘲的笑了一下又抬起頭用有些抱歉的眼神看向鳴人:「給你添麻煩了吧?」

「你在說什麼，就算你不說這些，我也是一直都，一直都記得你啊我說!」鳴人一樣抬起頭注視著他的目光，眼裡帶著堅定。

「鳴人?」

「現在我只想問你一個問題，希望你能老實回答我。」鳴人說著深呼吸了一口氣，伸出手舉到對方面前。

「記住了本大爺叫漩渦鳴人!你叫什麼名字?」

對方聽了微微瞪大眼眨了眨噗疵的笑了出來，鳴人小時候插著腰指著自己鼻子的場景重現到眼前，他伸出手輕輕打開鳴人的手笑到: 「你都還沒打贏我，我為什麼要告訴你，吊車尾。」

「欸!你這混蛋我很認真的啊我說!」鳴人一個氣急敗壞撲了過去把對方壓制在地上:「看我這樣還打不過你!?束手就擒吧!」

鳴人說著還故意身手在對方身上搔癢，惹得身嚇人不停扭著身體躲避，發出笑聲:「欸!好了，呵..我認輸行吧你別弄了…哈。」

掙扎過程中阿白本來就很鬆垮的衣服幾乎敞開大半，鳴人反應過來時看到對方在他身下喘氣不爭氣的又紅了臉，對方看到鳴人愣住的樣子又勾起嘴角笑了，伸出手環助他的脖子把他拉下來，在他耳邊吐著氣輕聲說道。

「我的名字叫…宇智波…佐助，記好了。」說完還在鳴人的耳朵上咬了一口。

遲來了十五年……他終於從那人口中聽到知道那個人的名字。

佐助…宇智波佐助，絕對，絕對不會忘記的。

鳴人瞬間轉頭吻上佐助的唇把他壓在床舖上，佐助也伸手摟緊對方的脖子回應，鳴人更進一步的撬開佐助的嘴唇把舌頭伸進去對方口裡攪弄，安靜的小屋裡發出嘖嘖的水聲還有兩人的喘息聲，直到分開鳴人舔了一下佐助被吻種的唇手撫著他因為激動微微被出汗的臉頰撥開貼在他額前的髮絲。

「佐助…佐助。」鳴人捧著佐助的臉頰，額頭抵著額頭微微喘著氣，嘴裡不斷念著他剛剛才終於知道的名字，像是要把之前沒叫到的份全部叫回來一樣:「跟我走，跟我走好嗎?」

「鳴人……」佐助摟著鳴人脖子的手慢慢下滑順著脖子經過胸口直到拉開他的衣帶然後再次湊上自己的唇和他纏綿，鳴人也克制不住了，一邊吻著佐助一邊脫下自己的衣服扔到一邊，伸手也開始解佐助鬆垮垮的衣帶，拉開他的衣領對著白皙的脖子吻上去。

「嗚…啊嗯。」鳴人的體溫偏高，在他身上撫弄的手掌甚至讓他覺得燙人，佐助軀起腿再鳴人腰間磨蹭，他雖然有豐富的經驗，但讓那些人洩慾時他總是被動的完全不會回應，只知道接受忍下，所以他對情事可以說是既熟悉又陌生。

鳴人扯開佐助的衣領就看到身上還有些沒有退去的痕跡，一想到那是別的男人在他身上留下的一股怒火就爬上心頭，用了點力咬上留有印記的皮膚，讓對方發出一聲輕哼，但是佐助也沒有推開他，鳴人信心大增的往下一路啃咬，在佐助身上留著印子的地方全部重新蓋上一次章，要留印子也只能是自己留的。

「嗚…別咬了，你…嗯。」佐助終於忍不住的推了推鳴人埋在他腰側的金色腦袋，被推了一把的鳴人噘著嘴抬起頭。

「我討厭這些痕跡。」說完在佐助沉默時，又低下頭繼續吻著，一路往下抬起佐助的大腿，看到他腿間也有別人留下的痕跡心情更差了一口就又咬了上去，大腿內側本來就細嫩的皮膚被他用力一咬破皮出了點血，但有些失控的鳴人沒有注意到轉而又咬上了另一個痕跡所在的位置。

「嗚!」佐助疼的瞇了下眼，他不是沒受過暴行，這一點疼他還不是不能忍耐，就是心裡有些難受，他覺得鳴人潛意識裡還是覺得他髒，即使那是事實，他有多髒他自己是最清楚的人。

討厭，很討厭，看到那些痕跡，他就想起佐助被人肆意玩弄的畫面，想到村民說他曾被人折騰得很慘事情，他好氣，氣自己為什麼這麼多年才找到佐助，為什麼那些日子他沒陪在他身邊，如果那時候他再多纏著自來也一點，說不定他就能找回佐助了，有些失去理智的他不自主的加重力道，甚至產生想把那些皮肉撕下來的衝動。

「疼…鳴人。」鳴人愣著抬起頭，佐助用僅剩的手抓著他的肩膀，腿微微的抽蓄，他咬著唇跟他說道，只是跟他表達自己的感覺，並沒有制止他。

「佐助……。」回過神的鳴人發覺自己剛才失去理智了連忙爬起來，看到佐助腿內側被他咬破皮甚至出了血一臉抱歉。

「……覺得噁心嗎?」佐助側了頭還是維持躺著的動作在鳴人起身後手搥回床上。

「不……不是。」鳴人聲音有些發抖，他知道他傷了佐助，他不想的他不是那個意思。

「沒關係…那是事實。」他露出微笑，盡量表現出他並不在意的樣子。

「不是的!真的我說，我只是…只是好氣，為什麼自己沒有早點找到你。」鳴人壓下身雙手撐在佐助頭旁邊認真的盯著他，想著想著咬著唇又把頭抵在他的肩上，手握住佐助的肩膀，眼眶又開始泛熱，怎麼又想哭了阿……自己明明就不是很愛哭的人啊。

「你…不要老是以為一哭我就會原諒你啊吊車尾。」佐助看著埋在自己頸肩的人，有些無奈，這麼多年了還是那個吊車尾一點都沒變啊。

「不然…怎樣才原諒我啊我說?」鳴人悶悶的聲音傳出來，真是沒用啊自己，丟臉死了，剛剛好好做現在兩人早就在行魚水之歡了，簡直被自己搞砸。

「呵。」被鳴人逗笑的佐助，推了推他讓他起身，在鳴人不情願的起身後看著他也起身貼近鳴人笑到:「不喜歡我身上有別人的痕跡，那就全部蓋過去，從裡到外……全部。」

佐助誘惑的說著，拉著鳴人的手慢慢往自己身下探去，鳴人僵直了身體順著佐助的意思繞到他身後的入口處，手指輕輕的撫弄那個小小的入口，得到了佐助的輕吟。

「嗯……。」雖然他被進入過的次數多到數不輕，但是鳴人不一樣，可能是因為帶有感情吧，所以身體也更加的敏感。

「佐助…可…可以嗎?我怕你會受傷我說。」鳴人雖然知道要用到這裡，但那乾澀緊緻的入口讓他連把手指插進去都不敢，不知道之前那些人都是怎麼開始的，但是一想又有些生氣。

佐助想了一下，其實方法很多有人會用精液有人不管直接上，也有人會好好的幫他潤滑，他記得這裡有人放著油膏，所以他側過身伸手打開旁邊的小抽屜拿出一盒油膏給鳴人，鳴人意會過來接過東西，挖了一些出來重新把手探到佐助身下在穴口抹了一圈潤滑之後慢慢的插入兩根手指。

「啊…嗯。」鳴人緩慢的動作雖然是想讓他好好適應，不過卻讓每一個動作的感受更加放大，他忍不住想閉攏雙腿卻被鳴人輕輕壓制住，口中一邊說著安慰他的話。

「忍一下…佐助，會舒服的，你忍一下。」

「沒事…繼續。」聽著鳴人帶著喘氣的低聲安撫，佐助睜開眼伸手撫到鳴人臉上同時雙腳環上對方腰間做為鼓勵的動作。

鳴人點了點頭坐直身繼續幫他擴張，並沒有他想像中的艱難，或許也是因為對方的身體早就經歷過許多性事被開發的很好，但看到佐助因情慾泛起紅暈的臉頰還有略帶濕潤的黑眸還是讓他不自主沉醉，至少他和自己一起時是享受的。

鳴人慢慢架入手指的數量，直到四指能很好的在裡面進出鳴人才慢慢抽出手稱到佐助上方府下身在對方額頭上落下一吻，慢慢的往下直到鼻尖，再伸手想撥開蓋在他左眼上的劉海卻被佐助擋住了手。

「不要。」佐助撥開鳴人甚至用手擋在臉上，他不想讓鳴人看到他瀏海下的樣子，受了傷的那隻眼，甚至失去了眼球，眼皮下就是一個凹陷的窟窿，他自己都覺得可怕，他不想自己醜陋的樣子被對方瞧見。

「別怕。」鳴人笑了一下拉開佐助的手親吻他骨節分明的手指把他的手壓回枕邊，另一手撫上對方的臉頰，輕輕撥開蓋在上面的髮絲，未曾見過的面貌露了出來，一樣細緻的皮膚，左眼周圍有淡淡的疤痕，張開的的眼皮下是一個窟窿雖然已經沒有駭人的傷口看起來還是有些違和感，佐助另隻眼的視線明顯別了過去鳴人注意到他的小動作出聲哄到: 「相信我，你還是一樣很美。」

「噁心嗎?」佐助轉過視線眉頭不引人注意的微微皺起，鳴人看得出來對方因為自己的身體感到自卑，不管是眼睛斷掉的手臂到被很多人碰過的事情，這讓他懷念起小時候那個一臉高傲的小少爺樣子，鳴人暗自決定一定要讓他再變成那個樣子，他本應就該是個高貴的少爺。

「不會，我說過你還是一樣好看我說。」鳴人說著吻上他左眼的眼瞼，佐助瞇起眼蹭了一下他的臉頰。

「嗚…嗯。」他感覺到鳴人輕輕舔著他閉起的眼皮即使那裡有著詭異的凹陷，佐助側過頭躲開了鳴人的舌，然後湊上自己的唇跟他索吻，鳴人也如他願的咬住他的嘴唇和他撕吻，直到兩人氣喘連連的分開。

「哈…佐助，我可以…可以嗎?我忍不住了啊我說……。」分開唇鳴人舔去佐助嘴角掛著的唾液，一邊用自己腫脹的下體麼著佐助的臀部來表達自己幾乎要忍到極限。

「哈…哈阿……嗯。」佐助也喘著氣，迷離的眼神看著鳴人慢慢的點頭，他也早就等不及了，主動抬起臀部去磨蹭鳴人的下體，誘惑著對方快點侵犯自己的身體。

得到同意，鳴人壓下身抬起佐助的腿直接架到肩上，側過頭親吻著對方的膝蓋，一邊欣賞佐助帶著淚痕的眼眶紅潤的臉頰，佐助的柔韌性很好，即使是這樣的動作他對他也不是很困難，和做為前暗殺者的訓練有關，難怪村民都覺得他身體是個極品，像陶瓷一樣白皙的肌膚，精緻的面孔柔韌的身軀，加上之前不會反抗的溫順態度，不沉醉也難了。

鳴人把自己腫脹的陰莖抵道佐助擴張過後的穴口，扶著他的臀部慢慢用力，即使他盡量溫柔，在剛吞入一點時佐助還是難受的皺起眉頭讓鳴人急忙著暫停動作詢問他還可不可以。

「怎麼樣?很疼嗎我說?」鳴人才頂入前端就停了下來，其實他自己也忍得辛苦從他在冬天裡滿頭大汗就能看得出來，但他還是怕傷到佐助，只好停下來詢問對方。

「嗚嗯…沒事，快點。」佐助搖搖頭表示自己可以，說完全不會疼也是假的，即使鳴人細心的幫他擴張過，可跟手指比起來鳴人的性器還是太粗了，但也就是有些鈍鈍的疼痛，更多的還是想要鳴人快點進入的快感，於是他開口催促對方。

「好…痛的話要說啊，我會停下來的我說。」鳴人在三叮嚀後開始繼續動作。

鳴人繼續慢慢的挺入他的身體，腸道被擴張過程的感覺上異常緩慢，所有感覺都被放大數倍，他的身體微微發抖，不知道是興奮的還是冷的，不知道過了多久鳴人發出一聲嘆息終於把全部插到他身體裡，這時兩人都像是剛從水裡爬出來一樣，頭髮濕的貼在臉上。

「…我動了喔。」

鳴人說完，一手扶著他的腰，另一手按著他掛在肩上的大腿往後退出了一些後又頂了進來，佐助咬住唇發出一聲悶坑，手抓緊了身下的床單側過頭把臉埋在枕頭裡，感受到鳴人越來越快的力道，一次次抽出挺進的在濕潤的內壁摩擦發出淫穢的水聲。

「嗚…啊嗯，嗚嗯。」佐助被頂的關不住呻吟聲，咬著唇享受鳴人帶給他的一次次快感，不管是在他胸前挑逗的手指，還是摩擦著腸壁熾熱的陰莖，或是時不時在他耳邊吐出的愛語。

「佐助…你好棒，好美…真的，我愛你。」鳴人一邊不受控制的擺動腰肢，下壓身體幾乎把對方折成兩半，由上而下的大力搗幹著溫順的吞吐著他的肉穴，享受著對方身體的緊緻，濕軟的內壁在他一次次頂入時軟肉包覆上來吸附著他的陰莖，在他抽出去時又像是依戀一搬，甚至每次抽出他都能看到裡頭被他翻出的煙紅嫩肉，帶著白色的濁液混雜著流過佐助的臀部滴落在他們身下的被單上。

「啊…嗚…我…啊嗯，我也，嗚!鳴人。」佐助想回應對方，可惜一開口就被插的滿是呻吟，只好緊緊摟助鳴人的肩，跟他更加貼近的感受著對方的心跳。

「我們…一起好嗎?」鳴人抬起頭和佐助雙目相交，身下的動作還在繼續，他快達到巔峰，他想和佐助一起享受，迷濛中佐助輕輕點頭，湊上去吻上鳴人，鳴人一邊捧著他的臀部快速抽插，一邊把舌頭伸道佐助嘴裡舔拭著他的口腔，分開後鳴人把頭埋到佐助的頸側，聽著對方忍不住發出的低吟。

「嗚!啊…哈啊…嗯。」在幾次深入後鳴人抱著他的臀部插在深處達到高潮，一股股滾燙的精液打再被操的敏感的肉穴裡，佐助閉緊眼顫抖著也射了出來，白濁的液體染滿兩人的小腹。

高潮後佐助還有些渙散，早些恢復過來的鳴人抱著他的頭細細的舔吻，把在他身體裡的性器慢慢抽出來，一抽出來佐助就感受到一股熱流慢慢的流出身體，自然的又發出一聲低吟，鳴人吻著他的肩，把他翻了過去脫下他還掛在身上的外衣，開始細細的吻著他的背部，在佐助還迷離時從身後咬著他的耳朵輕聲的問到:「還可以嗎?」

佐助側過身看著鳴人的臉，感覺到身下鳴人又興奮起來的性器抵到自己的身體，無奈的笑了一下點點頭。

事後雖然很累，但是那是他第一次由身到心都享受的性事。

※

鳴人在醒來時卻發現睡著前被他清理乾淨抱在懷裡的佐助不見了，緊張的翻了個身坐起來，一下就看到靠在窗邊坐著的人，外頭還是黑漆漆的看來還是深夜，呼了一口氣湊過去摟助他的肩在對方髮旋處親了一下。

「嚇死我了，以為你不見了我說。」手往下滑鳴人攬住對方的腰順手幫他把敞開的的衣領拉好:「穿好啊，會著涼的。」

佐助側過頭盯了他一下，最後輕輕靠在他肩上蹭了蹭，像是在撒嬌一樣的動作讓鳴人勾起嘴角拉過自己的袢纏披到他肩上就這樣靜靜的摟著他。

「......有聲音。」過了一會兒佐助的聲音傳了上來，鳴人抬起頭看向他，佐助才又說道:「你聽。」

鳴人靠近窗外仔細的聽了下隱約聽到碰!碰!的爆竹聲來自天上，他猜想那是村民正在放的煙花，想著他湊出窗外看了天空，從被遮擋的樹林邊緣隱約可以看到一些邊角不是很清楚讓他有點失望，又想到自己買來的手持煙花興奮的轉過身。

「我們來點煙花吧我說。」鳴人說著走到牆角提起他帶來的一袋東西在佐助面前晃了晃，帶著還眨著眼的佐助順手抄過放在門口的油燈點上就走出門外，鳴人選在了旁邊的小河邊把東西放下，看著拉著身上披著自己袢纏慢慢走過來的人招了招手讓他快點過來。

佐助走過來慢慢蹲下，看著鳴人熟練的拿出裡頭的東西問著他:「你點過煙花嗎?」

佐助看著那些東西回憶起小時候，他去過一次廟會活動，他哥哥也帶他點過手持煙花，那時他還因為貪玩去碰了看起來特別漂亮的花火燙到了手指，之後鼬無奈著看著死忍著不說疼的他幫他包紮好手還敲了一下他的腦袋，在之後他就在沒接觸過這之類的東西了。

「小時候…有過。」

「是嗎，雖然這個很小不過還是要小心啊，我小時候因為貪玩直接拿手去碰花火結果給燙到了，那很痛的我說。」鳴人笑著用油燈的火點起煙花，一剎間炫爛的光芒照著黑漆漆的河畔，佐助盯著有些傻了眼，除了是因為眼前的景象還有鳴人剛剛的話，跟自己小時候一樣啊真是。

「拿去。」鳴人轉了個方向把點起來的煙花拿給佐助，佐助接過來鳴人就拿起另一隻又開始點，看著煙花閃爍的光芒佐助忍不住笑了，好溫暖，金色的……跟鳴人一樣的顏色。

佐助沉醉的看著閃爍著光芒的煙花，有些恍神的就想拿手去靠近那個金色的光源，再碰到前卻被人抓了住手，一抬頭是鳴人一臉緊張的看著他:「剛剛才說碰到很危險的啊我說!」

佐助愣了一下想想自己怎麼那麼不小心，這時他手中的煙花也剛好熄滅了，他看著消逝的光芒有些失望，鳴人看佐助的樣子連忙又拿出一隻煙花點上:「這邊還有，你想點多少我都陪你點我說!」

佐助愣愣的看著鳴人又遞過來的新煙花笑了......他不需要一閃而逝的煙花給的光芒，鳴人會是他的光，不會熄滅照耀著他的陽光。

佐助沒有接過鳴人拿來的煙花只是扶著鳴人的前臂，微微傾身在鳴人嘴上烙下一吻，突如其來的動作讓鳴人僵直身體手一抖雙手拿著的煙花都落在地上，接觸到帶著濕氣的地板沒多久沒完全燒完的煙花就熄滅了。

「謝謝你，鳴人。」分開唇，佐助溫和的笑臉出現在眼前。

「突…突然幹嘛呢我說?」鳴人紅著臉結疤的說道，即使剛才他們才有深度的肌膚之親，但是佐助這樣主動吻他、他還是有點受寵若驚。

「想這麼做，你不喜歡嗎?」

「喜歡!當然喜歡我說!」鳴人高聲回應到，這付傻樣讓佐助笑了出來。

「白癡。」佐助笑著捏了一下鳴人的臉頰，看著鳴人還沒消退的紅臉又更加脹紅。

「怎麼又罵我啊我說。」鳴人不甘的揮開佐助的手: 「對了佐助，這個，你要放嗎?」

鳴人說著從袋子裡拿出兩個紙做成花的樣子的水燈，中間有小蠟燭可以點起來，這是他買煙花時順便買的，這個村子會在祭典時放水燈許願，他想著想跟佐助一起放就來了。

「這是……。」佐助接過其中一個，就算他和村子沒什麼交流但他還是稍微知道這裡的習俗的，聽說村裡放著個是用來祈福、許願。

「水燈，村民說他們大部分都會願望寫一個小紙條放到水燈上，或是直接許願也可以，祈求平安啊什麼的。」鳴人說著他從村民那裡聽到的解說，和佐助認知的差不多。

「願望……。」佐助捧著那朵紙花，想不出他可以許什麼願望:「我還是…算了吧。」佐助說著就要把東西還給鳴人。

「什麼都可以!不然祈求之後旅途平安也行嘛我說!」鳴人連忙擋住佐助的手把東西推回去一邊說道。

「一起點吧!」不給佐助拒絕的時間鳴人用油燈的火點亮了兩朵紙花中間的蠟燭，拉著佐助走到河邊蹲下:「一起放吧，我想跟你一起放我說。」

鳴人轉過頭笑著看著佐助，佐助疏開了眉眼點點頭，跟鳴人一起把紙花水燈放到河面上，順著水流帶著燭光的水燈慢慢漂離岸邊，佐助轉過頭發現鳴人閉起眼睛雙手合十、一臉認真的表情，又轉頭看漸遠的光芒，也閉上眼。

“那麼我就希望，你能一直像太陽一樣溫暖吧。”

不久後兩人張開眼，鳴人轉頭對佐助笑了笑:「佐助，你許了什麼願望?」

「你呢?」

「我啊…我希望佐助以後能幸福天天都露出笑容我說!」鳴人說著自己露出燦爛的笑，拉住佐助的手站起身。

"啊啊......看來我的願望一定會實現的，不是像太陽一樣，你就是最溫暖的太陽。”

※

「你真的是…白癡啊。」聽完鳴人的話佐助笑了一下，他心裡是開心的，對於這樣單純善良的鳴人，就跟小時候一樣沒有變，讓他彷彿也能忘了那些悲傷的日子，如果是跟著鳴人一起的話，就連他這樣的人，也能夠再次沐浴在陽光之下的吧。

「不要再罵我了，你怎麼老是罵我。」鳴人噘起嘴用手指搓了佐助肩膀一下，但是隨後又笑著說道:「不過你笑起來很好看我說。」

「白癡。」佐助轉過身就要往屋子的方向離開，不過鳴人可沒有看漏他泛紅的耳根子，這傢伙是害羞了吧真是可愛。

「欸!你還沒告訴我你許了什麼願啊我說。」鳴人在佐助身後喊著，佐助沒有裡他繼續往前走，不過早些時候腳扭傷的關係速度實在快不起來，鳴人三兩步跑過來一下撲到他身上，從背後掛在佐助身上繼續糾纏:「跟我說啊，小佐助。」

「不要那要叫我。」佐助被鳴人撲的踉蹌了一下，這傢伙是忘了他腳上還有傷嗎，於是他轉過去狠狠瞪了對方一眼，不知道的是鳴人對於他如此生動的表情不感到怕道是開心的很。

「有什麼關係嗎，小佐助小佐助，我覺得很好聽啊。」鳴人一邊不停重複著他的特殊稱呼，好不容易才知道的名字當然要多叫幾次，加上個”小”也只是趣味罷了，不過他當然沒有忘記他本來的目的:「你還沒跟我說你許了什麼願望喔我說。」

「誰要告訴你。」佐助說完用手寸往後一頂，成功讓鳴人吃痛的摀著腹部後退了幾步，趁機他走回木屋處對鳴人流下一個朝笑的表情甩上門進到房間。

「欸!我都告訴你了啊，這不公平我說!」鳴人揉了揉肚子看到閃身進了屋裡的佐助不滿的大叫，連忙跑像前拉開木門，幸好佐助這屋子並沒有門鎖的功能。

「大半夜的你別總大聲嚷嚷。」鳴人一進屋就被佐助念了一句。

「你這裡又沒其他住戶，不打緊的吧我說。」鳴人把鞋子丟在門口踏上塌塌米，走進房間伸手就又要去抓佐助被對方靈巧的閃開來:「欸我說你很狡滑啊我說。」

顯然鳴人還執著於佐助沒告訴他，剛剛放水燈時他許了什麼願望的事情。

「怎麼?」佐助一個挑眉，一臉你在說什麼我不清楚的模樣，鳴人不經覺得有些懷念前幾天乖乖順順的阿白了，不過好吧，這付驕縱的大少爺樣才更像他記憶裡的佐助沒錯。

「就說了你沒跟我說你許了什麼願啊，我都跟你說了我說。」

「我沒有要你說。」

「嘿!明明是你問我的。」他可記得清楚那時候佐助問了他”你呢?”所以他才老實交代的，現在居然翻臉不認帳。

「我沒有要你一定要回答。」佐助側過頭，鳴人完全變論不能，奇怪了他明明是個很會說話的人，不過佐助真的很剋他就是了，一次兩次都讓他無言以對。

「……那我就只好讓你乖乖回答了!」看佐助一臉高傲的樣子鳴人忍無可忍的張開雙手一把撲過去，佐助來不及閃避直接被他撲倒在地，碰!的一聲，他還來不及罵人鳴人的手就伸到他衣服裡開始亂摸。

「欸!鳴人!」佐助試圖阻止鳴人亂摸的手，其實那用得他有些癢，還有……興奮，步過他一隻手總擋不過鳴人的雙手，突然覺得只有一隻手太不方便了。

「看你等等跟不跟我求饒!」鳴人抬起頭壞笑著露出一臉痞子流氓樣故意在佐助腰側捏了一下，又或是故以搔癢，他發覺佐助怕癢。

「之前怎麼不知道你這麼流氓。」佐助一隻手推著鳴人，忍著腰間對方故意搔癢他的手，忍不助扭著身子閃避。

「我之前也不知道你話這麼多。」鳴人壓低身子貼著佐助說道想了想又補了一句: 「而且還總愛損人。」

是的，他發覺佐助跟他說話時，十之八九會參雜一句白癡或者是吊車尾，但他仔細想想，佐助小時候也這樣，而且他小時候更高傲，現在鳴人偶爾可以把他當作那是害羞的表現，其實扒下他那層故意為裝出來的冰冷外衣，佐助臉皮薄的可以。

「那是實話，白癡。」佐助側過頭，不付鳴人期待的又紅了臉，當然他本人可能沒有太大的自覺，鳴人到是順勢的舔了他耳窩，讓佐助驚的摀住被舔的耳朵瞪著他。

當然鳴人沒在怕的順著又吻上佐助的眉間，不顧對方向是情趣般的微弱掙扎，拉開他的衣領開始在他脖子上啃咬，暗自覺得完蛋了…好像又有感覺了，這樣佐助會不會覺得自己太禽獸啊。

「嗚…嗯，流氓。」鳴人磨磨蹭蹭的，反道是讓佐助覺得煩了，伸手摟過鳴人的脖子把臉埋到他頭頂的髮間，順帶雙腿也勾了上去。

「呃…佐助?」不太懂佐助的意思，不過他這樣是在勾引自己吧?鳴人剛剛還正考慮要如何停手然後自己去旁邊解決一下佐助就蹭上來了。

「我的願望一定會實現。」佐助說了一句他聽不太懂的話，接著他的臉被佐助捧著拉起來，然後印上了對方軟軟的唇，佐助舔著他的唇纏綿了一陣再慢慢分開:「你會實現我的願望，所以你不用知道，我相信你。」

「…嗯，我會，我一定會我說！」雖然佐助還是沒跟他說，不過鳴人從他眼裡找到了信任，他從沒這麼開心過，只能在三的跟對方保證，然後吻上他的唇。

※

「…你醒了?」

鳴人張開眼間，從窗子看見外面天空泛起了魚肚白，聲音是從他懷裡傳來的，迷迷糊糊的往下看到佐助還窩在他懷裡，而他一隻手正搭在對方腰上，鳴人揉了揉眼睛笑著坐起身，發覺兩人都還光著身體，就轉過拉了衣服自己套上，走到外頭拿昨天自己曬在這裡的衣服回屋內一邊穿一邊走到床邊到他回到床邊時才發現佐助又窩回被子裡了。

「欸，起來啦。」鳴人蹲在被單旁推了推只剩一個腦袋露在外頭的人，佐助皺了眉頭不耐煩的翻了個身:「……還早。」

「不是說要跟我走的嗎?我們早點動身吧我說。」鳴人試著把被子拉下一點讓對方露出全臉哄道，他是希望趁天剛亮人還不是很多時直接帶佐助走，雖然不曉得村民的意思，但怕他們不會輕易放”阿白”這個他們的公有資產離開，所以鳴人是打算偷偷帶佐助走的。

「嗚……嗯。」佐助掙扎了一下然後坐起身，還有些迷糊的神情讓鳴人覺得可愛極了，幫他拿過衣服套上，佐助也順著張開手讓鳴人幫他穿衣服，鳴人幫他整理好衣領把綁帶綁的整整齊齊又留下自己的絆纏披在對方身上。

「佐助我有些東西放在客棧，我回去拿一拿再來接你好嗎?然後我們走小路下山。」鳴人一邊拿起他的佩刀起身一邊跟佐助說道:「你也看一看有什麼要帶走的整裡一下。」

「嗯。」佐助起身點點頭，掃視了一下屋內，其實他也沒什麼東西，頂多就是帶幾件衣服走，當年他身上的武器大概在掉到河裡時全被沖走了，村民撿到他時他身上就只有衣服而已的樣子。

兩人約定好後鳴人先行離開了小屋，回村的路上腳步都特別輕盈，昨晚被他打包丟在小路上的村人已經不見了，不曉得是被人帶了回去還是自己爬起來的，鳴人也不是很在意就是了。

鳴人加緊腳步回到客棧，輕輕拉開客棧的門，這個時間通常老闆應該是已經開始準備了才對，不過也可能是昨晚祭典村子到很晚才真正安靜下來，今天大家才沒一大早就出來活動，鳴人剛才回來的路上也紙遠遠的看見一兩個人而已。

他回到自己房間簡單的收拾了一下行囊，給老闆的房費都是每天晚上繳的，鳴人到了客棧大廳還在想著昨晚的錢要如何給老闆就看見老闆打著哈欠走出來，看到他跟他打了招呼。

「早啊，武士大人，你這是要離開了嗎?」老闆走向櫃台看見鳴人手上的行囊問到。

「是啊，祭典結束了在這裡也逗留了好幾天，該走了我說。」鳴人說著一邊拿出昨晚的住宿費給老闆，老闆笑著收下跟他說了有機會可以再回來村裡玩玩他會招待他，鳴人笑笑的答應，不過心裡想著帶著佐助回來這的機會可能不大了。

告別了老闆鳴人趕緊準備回扇居，讓佐助一個人在那裡多待一個時辰他都會擔心，想想自己是不是太誇張了，不過鳴人還是沒有放慢腳步，穿過村子鳴人走上往扇居的小路來回已經快過了一個時辰。

路上他一邊想著帶佐助在旅途上可能碰到的問題，譬如佐助身體有殘缺又長得漂亮如果他一個沒注意剛好不在他身邊會不會被人抓走，被人欺負?

鳴人越想越不安，最後他暗自決定必須給佐助找一把刀，可要買把刀的話看來必須去接點高賞金的任務了，帶著佐助去抓選賞犯又怕他會有危險，但把他一個人安置在旅店之類的地方他也不放心，啊真是好煩啊鳴人決定之後再想辦法吧。

直到看到那座小屋子出現在眼前鳴人忍不住用小跑步的跑過去，一推開門又沒看到了人。

去哪兒了?

鳴人看著旁邊有一個行囊，大概是佐助打包好的不過人卻不見了，不會又是去樹林那洗澡了了吧，畢竟昨完他們做完只有用水和毛巾清理過身體，佐助又是個愛乾淨的人也不是沒有可能。

鳴人出了門繞過小屋準備往林子的方向去，就看見佐助換了件新衣服悠哉的一邊擦著還滴著水的頭髮一邊走回小屋的方向，一看就是剛從林子裡的湖那裡回來的樣子，不過奇怪的是佐助腳邊倒著一個人，鳴人仔細一看這不是昨天那個喝醉的村民嗎，就是被他丟在小路邊的那個。

「佐助你沒事吧我說!」鳴人連忙跑過去抓住佐助的肩膀左右查看確定對方並沒有受傷，又看向倒在地上的村民:「這是…怎麼回事?」

「他找麻煩。」佐助皺了一下眉頭解釋到。

鳴人走後，佐助爬起來簡單的收拾一下他不多的行囊，有些東西是村民給他的而他也不需要就留在這裡了，把東西打包好佐助想鳴人也沒那麼快回來，就決定先去洗個澡，雖然昨天鳴人用毛巾幫他清理過身體，不過他還是想去洗一次，就準備走到湖那裡去洗個澡。

沒想到一走到屋後就撞上昨天那個喝醉的村民，他一邊說因為昨天他被鳴人打的事情他絕對不放過自己，一邊靠近，說著他天剛亮醒來後就在外面埋伏了，等到看鳴人走了才決定要來教訓他，說現在沒人會來救他這小婊子了乖乖讓他做幾回就沒事了。

「他那樣罵你?!」鳴人的重點雖然是有些抓錯，不過他總歸是生氣的，在佐助點點頭之後鳴人似乎是為了洩恨又上去踹了昏迷的村人一腳。

佐助繼續說了一下，之後那個人上來想抓他的手，可是他現在不想在那樣做了就閃了開來，但那村民更是暴怒，佐助說他只好打昏他，並且形容的很簡單，就是找好空隙一擊劈在後頸，位置要準才行，他把那村民打昏之後就去洗了澡現在才回來。

鳴人聽完傻傻的點點頭，覺得他之前的擔心是不是有些多餘呢，他怎麼忘了佐助可是前暗殺者就算殘疾了可能比他還強好幾倍也說不定，但是不行他還是希望自己是當保護者的一方的，畢竟是自己要帶他走得當然要好好保護他!如果情況允許的話……

「呃…佐助你放心，我之後不會讓人欺負你我說!」鳴人雖然是這樣說但他隱約的又覺得，如果佐助不願意了誰能欺負的了他呢，但是這也就是說給自己滿意的。

「呵……好，我相信你。」佐助笑了一下看著努力接受其實自己可能比他還來的會打架的事實還要裝出一副你別怕!有我呢的樣子的鳴人也真是可愛。

「好啦好啦別再說了，佐助東西拿一拿快走吧。」鳴人說著拉著佐助回到屋裡看到自己的絆纏棒好好的折在一邊拿起來披到佐助肩上跟他說你穿著吧然後拿走佐助剛剛整裡的行囊和自己的提在同一隻手上走了出門。

佐助趕緊跟了出去，鳴人說要走他來的小路繞下山再看要往哪邊去，他比較隨意旅行都是看心情的也問著佐助比較想去哪裡，而佐助其實這幾年來都沒離開小屋太遠，比來這裡不過幾天鳴人更不熟這裡的路只好乖乖跟著他。

「我自己拿。」佐助上前和鳴人併肩走著，覺得他是殘疾但也沒有到完全殘廢一點行囊根本不重他自己拿就好了，於是伸手要拿過鳴人手上的東西。

「不行!」鳴人提著東西閃了一下很堅決在佐助還沒說話時又補了一句:「你就一隻手而已啊，給你拿了東西就沒有手可以跟我牽著了啊我說。」

鳴人燦笑的說著一邊伸出手到佐助面前，同時完全升起的太陽光線撒落下來讓佐助瞇了一下眼，天空傳來一陣雄鷹的長嘯，佐助微微一笑伸出手搭上鳴人的手掌。

「白癡吊車尾。」

※

『那一天起，被禁錮的鷹終於能在自由的藍天裡展翅翱翔。』

 

END


End file.
